Rolling Sides
by SorrowMystery
Summary: Being in a war sounds easy but when you are sucked in, everything is not as is expected. Two friends soon find this out when they stumble across AllSPark shards. What has fate done? One will die and one will be waiting. And both will be broken.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

_**The Autobots**_

_Whatever comes your way, you don't befriend it nor do you make it your enemy. What are these two? Friend or foe. Or both?_

-Kitstarr


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I couldn't help myself. I just had to do it. Time for another fanfiction on Transformers, by me. Only this one is rotating around the AllSpark. But who knows? I may just make it into a different version of Spinners. It depends if I put Spine in this, and if I do it'll be the new Spinners story and I'll delete the other. Okay well here's the first chapter.**

**~Chapter 1: AllSpark Peices~**

I narrowed my eyes in deep concentration, as I stare into the picture that was being held up in front of my face, it was pretty muuch just a bunch of squiggles but knowing her it was something more. Yup that's what I did for about five minutes then with a sigh of boredom I fell backwards onto the soft carpeted flooring that was her room. I hear a laugh from her and then a sigh of some sort.

"You have no idea what it is do you?" she said.

I shrugged. "Maple, you draw horribly of course I wouldn't know what it is."

"Mean. But it's the Autobot insignia." she replied.

"Autobots." I snorted. "I like the Decepticons better."

Did I mention that not only was I at my only friend's house, but also both of us love Transformers? Well it's true, only problem was we both love completely different sides of the Transformers. Maple, my friend, loves the Autobots she'd marry one if she had a chance. But me, I love the Decepticons and all their creepy evil glory, I'd work for them any day if I could. Only problem is I'm a human and they are aliens that are not real.

"You'd rather die than fight for your freedom?" Maple asked.

I nodded. "I'd rather die than be a slave or be a human. Humans are killing the earth with their greed."

"Yeah but the Decepticons wold destroy the earth once they're finished." Maple argued.

"Good point," I sighed. "But you have to remember my dear girl, that Decepticons or no Decepticons the earth will die either way. Whether through mankind's greed or from a 'Con's cannon."

"You're a hippie," Maple chirped.

She plopped down next to me on te floor. "What makes you say that?"

"You beleive in global warming, I know that's what you were getting at." she answered.

"So, that doesn't make me a hippie," I responded. "Just like me wearing all black most of the time doesn't make me emo or gothic."

"You're not emo?" Maple exclaimed.

How is she so surprised? We've known each other for four years and all this time she's thought I was emo? I slowly rise to a sitting position where I turned at an angle to face my friend. Maple and i are a lot different from each other in every way, especially our looks. She has long wavy white blonde hair that goes down to the small of her back, while mine is bobbed and the longest strands-just my banes- reach my chin, my hair is mousy brown and has purple at the tips. That breathes the word emo, how my hair is, so does my near ivory pale skin unlike Maple's softly tanned skin that is at the perfect shade not to look weird.

I look down at my black shirt, black skirt, and black skinny jeans. Black cries out emo or gothic as well. But it's not just the colors I wear half the time. "How did you think I was emo or gothic?"

"You never smile in public, only frown with a sad look in your eyes." Maple says.

"I look sad?" I asked.

She gets up, grabs a mirror and then shoves it a few inches from my face; she sits down half bhind me half beside me where half her face is in the mirror while my entire face is. Compared to her light ice blue and gray eyes, my green and orange were dim...they were like dim lights compared to hers which were full of life.

"Yeah, why is that?" she asks.

"No reason, I have a loving mom, an aannoying older brother, and more family out in missouri and here in town." I said, sounding as if I was trying to convince someone about something.

"No dad? Do you ever see your other family members." she demanded gently.

That's when i realized. Maple was trying to find out why my eyes were dim compared to hers and try to fix it, make me social like her, make me cheery like her. I gritted my teeth without parting my lips and used both my hands to knock her backwards, then I get up to look down at her.

"Listen, Maple. I don't to talk about my life" I said rather dryly. "Lets go to the park, I need the closest thing we have to fresh air."

"Okay." she chirped and hopped up.

At the park we started our day of fun by walking down the dir trail through the 'wilderness' part of it. The way we usually take her two husky-coyote mixes Fin and Sweet Pea on a walk down to the creek. I'm in the lead like always, having longer stronger legs and all, while Maple lugs around a bucked and fish net for if we find anything interesting. We never find anything interesting enough to do anything but drop it in the bucket and toss at squirrels in her backyard, but you never know.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we found an allspark shard?" Maple asked dreamily.

I snorted. "The Decepticons would just take it from you."

"Uh-uh. The Autobots would come and save me." Maple argued.

"What if they weren't close enough to get any signals?" I commented. "Or what if an energon detector broke down that was nearby and the 'COns came?"

"Good always beats evil." Maple cried out.

Her scream ended up scaring a flock of birds straight from the tree branches above our heads. I shook my head in disappointment. Maple may not have meant to scare the birds away, but it was mean of her to do so espcially if there were eggs being warmed by some of those birds or babies being fed. All and all I didn't lecture her, I never lecture anyone I leave that to people who think other people can change. Pushing a stray vine of thorns out of my way I found the fallen tree and wall of bushes that lead to the slope we were looking for.

"I hate how good always wins." I grumbled.

"Why?" maple asked, curiously.

I shrugged, stopping at the fallen tree. "I guess, I'm tired of the sam old thing that happens in practically everything whether it's real or fake."

"Really?"

I nodded and swung a leg over the rotting pale wood and swinging my other leg a second later soon I sat on the tree and easily slid off onto the other side. "Yeah, movies-good guys win in the end, books-good guys win in the end, comics and mangas-good guys always win, cartoons-good guys always win, real life- justice conquers." I grabbed the bucket and waited as Maple climbed over as well.

"Justice doesn't always conquer." Maple stated flatly.

"Do they?" I questioned. "Remember what I said yesturday, Karma's..."

"a bitch." Maple said it with me at the same time.

We were then on our way to the wall of bushes and mini vines of thorns, of course the path cut right through the middle but that wouldn't protect us from nature so we ducked inside. I said nothing the entire time through the jungle of branches, leaves, and thorns. Maple yelped in pain as some thorns scraped her unprotected shins but that was the only thing that came from her mouth. Usually when we walk through this we stay quiet to keep our concentration better, so we won't risk falling into some branches or thorns or even a dozing off hidden animal. I liked the peace and quiet and the shade, but when we emerged I was met by a too bright ray of sunlight.

"It burns!" I moaned sheilding my eyes from the light.

Maple snickered. "I see my vampire friend might burn to dust."

"Quiet fleshling." I laughed, walking straight through the clear open dusty dirt path.

"Yes mam!" Maple fake soluted me.

"Come on soldie, lets get to the creak before nightfall. or the enemy will spot us." I half shouted. "Now!"

And with a giggle Maple ran past me and jumped over a little risen part of the ground up ahead, but then tumbled out of sight down the sloping earth that the risen land or ridge had been hiding. I followed after her but when I came to the bottom I ended up stopping right there, watching as Maple dropped the bucket and stared down at something; I raised an eyebrow and got up.

"What are you looking at Maple?" I asked.

Maple pointed, open mouthed with surprise. "Is that?"

"Is that, what?" I asked irritated slightly when she didn't finish her sentence.

"I uh..it looks so." maple saod.

I stomped over then with one swift motion I snatched up a pile of something black that had been shattered into small pinky finger nail sized peices. "Finish your sentences I hate it when people don't finish what they're saying." I said, my irritation not showing in my voice.

"Look at the little symbols." Maple said.

"What?" I asked.

Maple opened up my hand that held the shattered peices, she then pointed one finger down at them. "Only bits and peices of symbols, but that doesn't mean we can't see them."

"Cybertronian?" I guessed looking at it.

"Yeah. What does those peices feel like?" she asked.

I tapped each one with my index finger on my other hand and nearly gasped. "They feel like some sort of metal. But not any metal I know of. But it can't be-"

"The AllSpark." my friend breathed.

"It. Is. And I repeat, not the allspark Maple." I hissed. "It can't be, I know it shouldn't be."

"Wait!" maple suddenly shouted.

I clenched both hands over the peices. "What?"

Maple opened up my hands without effort and took half the pile into her own. "They feel real, maby if we do what others did to see if they are really where they think they are, we could see if it is real."

"What like in those fanfictions?" I asked.

She nodded. "Lets head home, but keep your peices in your pocket and I'll keep mine in my pocket."

I shrugged and stuffed my peices into my jacket pocket. "Lets go."

"Solve this mystery." she sang happily.

**A/N:**

**What'd you think? Please tell me your thoughts of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Woohoo! Chapter 2 is here. Thanks anynomous people for reviewing last chapter. Makes me smile :). I do hope ya'll review again this chapter as well as more people. I think this fanfic may be better than my other Transformers fanfics. Though it still is a fail, but still I just need practice. Well I'll just let ya'll get to reading...**

**~Chapter 2: Puzzles~**

When I got home that evening I went straight to my room and dumped the 'AllSpark peices' on my desk, well after pushing my computer's keyboard out of the way anyway. The peices were all different sizes, some being as big as quarter and some being so small I'd need tweezers or nettlenose plyers to pick them up or move them. I nodded my head as if I understood what I was doing, while in truth I was clueless of what to do with these things.

"Maby I need a picture f the AllSpark." I said.

I gentle pushed the pile I had dumped on my desk and pulled my computer's keyboard closer to me, my computer was already on so I only had to hit the enter button to get the screen to turn back on. Once the screen was on the first thing I saw was the creepy picture of shockwave. I remember when I found that picture on deviant art and just had to use it as my background-with a smile I clicked on Ms Paint and opened a picture of the first Transformers movie in it. Then zoomed into the part of the picture that had Sam holding the AllSpark.

"Lets see," I thought out loud. "this only gives me like half the AllSpark to look at. What if these peices were part of the other half of it?"

_'I guess putting these things back together will be difficult.' _I thought.

Though it proved to be difficult, I got out my nettle nose plyers from my desk drawer, put on some music, and got to work on the puzzle I now had. I chuckled, this puzzle better be more challenging then the other puzzles I've done ranging from 100 peices to 5000 and shiny. Those puzzles though had perfectly good pictures to use as help and were 2-D, this one is 3-D and I have no picture or anything to help with it. With another chuckle I shook my head and actually concentrated on what I was doing.

The first thing I did was arrange the peices-the peices with more cybertronian symbols than dark gray blankness went in one pile and the mostly blank peices in another. I put the smallest most easily lost peices in my empty heart shaped jewelry box before looking over all the other peices.

FOr thirty minutes I moved the peices around and tested them to see if they would fit with each other. For thirty minutes I got nothing but failures at peicing them together. So for three hours I went from confident to majorly irritated eventually resorting to cursing out my annoyance. At ten though I stopped feeling the exaustion of the day, I turned my computer off and put the rest of the peices in my heart shaped jeweler box then got ready for bed.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

When morning came I was woken up by the shouting of my brother and the yelling of my sister, both were older than me and both hated each other. Once I realized they ignored my shout for them to shut up I groaned and sat up, as i'm swinging my legs over the edge of my bed I freeze. Something wasn't right. Something deffeniantly was not right at all, I could feel it and see it. I whipped my head around to where it faced my west bedroom wall, it was the most empty wall in my room with only a closet door taking up a fourth of it. That's when I see it. My home made Transformers posters were gone and were replaced by my home made animal posters and store bought cheetah paintings.

_'Is this some sort of joke?' _I thought in annoyance.

I got up with no further thoughts on my missing posters, but then when I turn to my dresser I trip over my foot and fall forward onto my face. When I look up I see just what I didn't want to see but couldn't do anything about it. What once had been covered in Decepticon figurenes and Autobot figurenes as well as the Transforming toys from level 1 to level 3, the dresser that I covered in Decepticon symbols that I drew with a sharpie marker...was blank. It had nothing on it or anywhere on it, well it did have my box of art supplies on top but that was it. Nothing! I scrambled back onto my feet and walked toward it.

"This better be a cruel joke." I hissed. "Or else, someone is going to pay."

After getting dressed I snatched my chinese bag, it was small and had a long strap that I put over my head and onto my other shoulder and had it dangleing on my opposite waist. I dumped the 'AllSpark' metal peices into it, before zipping it up I grabbed my dark brown wooden ninja training sword and put on my shoes; I zipped up my bag after dropping my phone in it.

"Okay now who's on my hit list that most likely took all my Transformers stuff." I thought outloud.

I walked out of my room while I tapped the top of the wooden sword against my head as I pondered over who could've taken my stuff. Maby my brother? Naw, he's not quiet enough to sneak into my room and take my stuff. My sister? Nope, she's too clumsy and can't do anything without squealing as soon as she completes a task. I walked down the steps from the front porch still thinking.

Who else was at my house last night?

"Kiki! Kiki!"

Suddenly Maple appears and tackles me backwards onto the concrete steps, the sharp point hit my back in a painfully hard way. "Ow, Maple you could've waited until I got to your house."

"Sorry, but all my Transformers stuff is gone." Maple exclaimed. "And all my Transformers movies aren't working! WHere is everything?"

"Maple," I said, she paused to listen to me her eyes wide with excitement and fear. "First, calm down." Maple sighed, nodding. "Second..GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I used both my hands to shove my friend onto the ground beside me. "Now, calmly explain why you are freaking out."

"Well when I woke up, my Transformers posters were gone." Maple said.

I nodded. "Same here."

"I checked all my shelves, on top of my TV, and in my closet." maple continued. "And everything was gone, toys, posters, figurenes, books, comics..."

"Yes go on." I encouraged calmly.

She sat up as I did so, her expression was going from frightened calm to excitement mixed with fear that had her biting her lower lip and her eyes closed. "All my Transformers stuff is gone, just like that. I don't know what to do. Even our home made Transformers scrap book."

"Lets check fanfiction then." I suggested. "For the Transformers fanfictions."

"Yeah." she said, nodding.

I grabbed my wooden sword and helped Maple up, she ended up leading me down the street to her house. Why she didn't just come into my house to get on my computer I will never know. I kept looking at her on our way to her house, looking from out of the corner of my eye. Yes, she still had the mixture of emotions expression on her face but she also had some sort of knowing glint that was hidden. Why? I bit my bottom lip in worry. Please, don't be thinking about doing that.

"Maby we should put our AllSpark peices together." Maple said suddenly.

Just the sound of her voice made me jump, after just ten seconds of silence and I'm already jumpy when someone talks. "Why?" I asked after calming myself down.

"When we get to my house, lets put our AllSpark peices together." Maple repeated.

What is she planning? "Why? I asked why, not what." I said, putting some irritation in my voice.

She was quiet for a long moment and stared down at the ground as we walked. This just proved to me what I didn't want to do, even if there was a huge chance she will never do so. I clench my fists around the handle of my wooden sword in a way that looked like I was ready to attack someone with it.

"Well," Maple began. "I was thinking maby if the peices have energy, we make some technology come to life and let it loose in the city."

I breathed a sigh of releif, that wasn't what i was thinking. "And then if there is any energon detectors anywhere, they'll detect the little monster and the Autobots and maby some soliders will come."

"Exactly." Maple chirped, now happy.

"But we should wait until our weekly sleepover." I said.

"But that's four days away." she whined.

I nodded. "But, it'll give us time to prepare if these peices are part of the AllSpark. Remember at your house, at midnight we'll try to put them together and bring some technology to life."

"Deal."

I squeezed the handle of my small leather pouch as Maple spread out all her peices. Right now it was a quarter until midnight on the night of our sleepover, everyone in Maple's house were asleep by now which gave us plenty of privacy to do our little expirement. Though in truth, I might not beleive this will work or that we have real AllSpark shards but I was scared. What will happen if this stuff is real? What will happen if we really are in another dimension where our idles exist? I bit my lower lip and dumped out my peices onto the tarp we had set out in her back yard, as the small peices of metal hit each other they made clinking sounds that as soft as they were, were too loud to my ears.

"Okay these peices look like they'd fit." she breathed.

We moved two of the bigger peices to each other, each one from different piles-one was mine, the other was hers; I gaped when they snapped together like magnets. I closed my mouth and moved two smaller peices together, they also snapped together with ease.

"Maby this one can go with the ones we already snapped together." I said.

Maple nodded. "Looks like it."

"Let me see." I picked the peice up with my plyers.

"I'll look for more peices that might fit together." Mapple added.

I nodded.

And just like that we went from a bunch of broken peices to flat palm sized thirteen pointed peice of the 'AllSpark', though oddly I knew we weren't finished yet. While Maple cleared away the two plyers we had broughtt out here as well as our bags and snacks I picked up what we had just put together. Just ten minutes and we already have it together!

"Now what?" I asked.

Maple shurgged. "I thought you'd know."

"I don't know everything about Transformers, and nobody on fanfiction said anything about putting the AllSpark back together." I responded.

"Well before everything Transformers disappeared from existance." Maple added.

"Exactly."

"So what? Do we read the symbols?"

"I left my cheat sheet on Cybertronian at home."

"Kiki! Bad vampire-bot. You were supposed to bring it."

I face palmed before looking at her. "Well Vampire-bot here, has the worst memory in the history of healthy minds in the universe. You should've reminded me."

"Then lets just wing it?" she asked.

"Yup." I chirped half happy half worried.

**A/N:**

**Ha! Ha! Cliffy. Cliffy loves to leave ya'll hangin' and wondering what will happen next. But to find out what happens next, you gotta wait, and while you wait please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also feel free to inform me of any mistakes I might have missed.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to whoever reviewed on the last chapter. It actually surprises me that people are reviewing, whether it's just anynomous or what not. I'm happy ya'll like this fanfic enough to review. Also to the person who reviewed last chapter: You really thought Chapter 2 was original? :-D **

**It's hard to make stuff original. Okay now before I let any of you read this chapter I'd just like to say one more thing. After this chaper we'll finally meet the Autobots..or will we meet the Decepticons? We'll find out but first read and maby review this chapter.**

**~Chapter 3: New Jewelry~**

The two of us just sat there and stared down at the star shaped AllSpark peice we had put together, I chewed on my thumbnail while Maple kept switching positions where she sat. These happened to be rather annoying habits of ours that I repeatedly try to get us to break-which is why I slamemd my fist on the AllSpark peice to show my irritation to this whole thing. The noise made Maple jump five feet in the air with surprise and sent prickles over my hand from the vibrations that the impact created.

"Enough! Lets just do it." I said, with an oddly calm voice void of emotion.

When Maple calmed down she nodded her agreement. "But what are we supposed to use? Your cell phone, the microwave in my kitchen, or what?"

"We are not using my phone, we might need it." I responded.

"Then what?" she demanded.

I shrugged. "Maby a thirteen letter word will activate it and we'll see what it turns into a destructive whatcha ma' call it bot."

"I don't know any useful words." she told me.

"Me neither."

And then we were back to the silence and the annoying habits happening while we think. I nawed on my thumbnail with major disgust, while I thought of all the different words we could use that might help. Well pretty much I counted off the letters of the first things that came to mind.

M y s t e r i o n o x

What or who the hell is that? I shrugged. Only eleven letters.

C y b e r t r o n i a n

Almost just missing one letter to have enough letters.

O p t i m u s P r i m e

I gritted me teeth as my annoyance steadily began to rise-Optimus Prime is like CYbertronian, just missing one damn letter to actually be of use.

A l l S p a r k

Nope, that is both stupid and way too less words.

U p S p h e r e

What the hell is the UpSphere? No.

Maple at that point had gotten up and began pacing around the tarp we set out and had been sitting on. At least she's not squirming around like she had been, I thought. Ten minutes later I grabbed a flashlight from the pile of shoved to the side junk food along with a bag of cheetos; I then snatched up my book that I had kept underneath the tarp. A smile made its way across my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Maple asked, seeing my sudden smile. "You thought of a word?"

I looked at her. "Not a chance. But this reminds me of what some characters had to do in this book series. They had to think of thirteen letter words to save their lives."

"Midnighters?" Maple guessed.

"Yeah, maby we can search in this book and use one of their words." I suggested.

"It won't work." Maple told me.

I frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"It probably has to be Cybertronian." she informed me.

To keep myself from yelling at her I slowly closed the book and set it aside, but opened the cheetos to put some in my mouth. What would be the point of yelling at her? She didn't do anything. Then why am I so irritable today or at least so irritated? I chewed on the cheetos for a minute while Maple began her pacing again. Thirteen letter word. Thirteen letter cybertronian word. Eventually I ate all the cheetos and clouds began blowing into the sky and covered the stars and moon, leaving us in complete darkness for minutes at a time.

"I so wish we were Cybertronians then we'd know." Maple whined, plopping down beside me.

I snorted. "That'd mean Transformers was real and we wouldn't be in this position. We'd either be dead, in jail cells in some 'Con base, or fighting."

"Wait! Transformers!" Maple exclaimed.

"Lets see T-r-a-n-s-f-o-r-m-e-r-s." I counted off the letters. "12"

Maple sighed in defeat. "Darn I give up then."

"C!" I exclaimed.

"The letter or the spanish word?" maple gasped, falling backward.

"C. The letter, maby if we can mix one or more letters with one of the words we've already thought of we might have found our answer." I explained, getting up.

Maple shook her head. "That is so stupid."

I yanked my friend to her feet. "Fine then let me be stupid."

"I didn't mean it like tha-"

"I heard it in your voice, Maple." I hissed. "And just because the one idea I actually come up with sounds stupid doesn't mean I am."

"It wasn't like that!" Maple argued.

Without answering her I bent down, snatched up the AllSpark peice and was about to say the first word I fixed up in my head when Maple grabbed the peice as well. She pulled hard on it, nearly ripping it from my hands if it wasn't for my nails hooking into small hollows that the symbols made.

We glared at each other in our game of tug a war. "Fine then don't listen to me, or follow my one idea that I ever said or even thought about."

"Kiki, why are you so angry today?" maple asked.

As fast as my anger came it evaporated and I released the peice of the AllSpark, I took a step back. Maple stayed where she was-holding the metal puzzle we had put together, with her arms out- I put my fingertips on it. Why was i in such a rotten mood today? Sure I hid it long enough to keep people just thinking I was tired, but then to just get so mad to accuse someone of calling me stupid? I shook my head.

"I need to teach myself to.." I trailed off.

"Teach yourself what for your emotions and actions?" she asked.

I said for my emotions and actions. Shrugging I finished my sentence in a whisper. "Concentration."

"A thirteen letter word!"

Maple might have shouted that with glee but I wasn't listening for after I said that the AllSpark peice we held suddenly grew warm, small sparks of electricity came from the small cracks in it. I yelped as one of the shocks hit my hand which sent a huge wave of heated pain up my arm then through my body. Just as I was about to ask what was happening Maple yelped in pain, the peice fell to the ground, and the next thing either of us knew a flash of blindingly bright light knocked us onto our backs.

A scream broke from the back of my throat then out of my mouth, making my ears ring in a very painful way. There was another scream that echoed mine only higher pitched than my own and sounding more scared than I felt and that was saying something. I turned my head just as my eyes opened and that's when I see her-Maple lay tangled in a bright green sleeping bag on a carpted floor of a room empty of Transformers but covered in horrible drawings, our screams fell silent when we realized where we were. I looked down at my black sleeping bag which unlike Maple's, it was nice and flat out with me in an odd half curled up half twisted with my head upside down on top of it; I was sleeping like a cat...normal for me, but odd that I don't remember coming in.

"I don't remember coming inside last night." I said, my voice hoarse to go with my dry throat.

Maple nodded in silent agreement.

"Why were you screaming?" I randomly asked.

"I dunno, why were you screaming?" Maple asked.

Uncurling myself and sitting up, I pondered over why exactly I was screaming. Why was I screaming? What reason either fake or true should I use that she'd beleive? I tapped my chin with my finger for minute but then when I felt something clang against my wrist I looked down.

"I had a nightmare, now why is part of the AllSpark a bracelet around my wrist?" I asked.

"Same here, both for your question and answer." Maple said, with equal confusion and looking down at her own wrist.

I looked from my new 'bracelet' to Maple's, they were the same but also different, yes both were black or dark gray but the symbols on mine were purple and in the center a sort of crescent shape glowed purple dimly. On hers the symbols were light yellow and she had a sort of seven pointed star on it, also on the center and also glowed dimly with said color.

"I never heard of this happening in fanfics." I admitted.

She laughed. "Yeah, and never heard of the characters screaming the day after putting part of the AllSpark together either."

"Speaking of that," I turned my attention to her. "How come your parents aren't checking on us?"

"Oh they probably already left for work." she waved off my question.

I smiled. "Then we should go on an adventure."

"To the park." she sang.

But once we got dressed-minus removing our bracelets which we could not take off- and were outside we both groaned when droplets of water began falling from the sky. Maple of course wore all bright colors for I little adventure while I pretty much wore just grays and blacks with some not so light colors, and in this rain she stood out like a sore thumb which had her as a more noticeable human than me.

"Lets go." I said and began pedaling.

We had grabbed our bikes to go to the park where we would wait for either Autobots or Decepticons to find us, because of the signal that the AllSpark's energy wave probably sent out last night. Our plan was to meet them and then hide before the fighting, well tha's her plan, my plan is to get captured by the Decepticons.

"Who do you think will show up first?" Maple asked.

I shrugged slightly. "Not sure, most likely the Decepticons."

"Because they don't have to listen to the rules of the human Government and stuff?" maple guessed.

"Technically the Autobots don't have to, but yeah." I replied.

**A/N:  
>How was it? Whatever mistakes I missed i apologize, just like Kiki I have horrible memory and probably forgot about them. How about you tell me. One review and I'll write the next chapter. Well until next time, keep on dreamin' and don't yell at a squirrel (it threw a pinecone at me..xD ).<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thank-you to all who had reviewed last chapter and to the people who had added this fanfic to their faverites list. Makes me smile. This fanfic seems to already be more popular than my last Transformers fanfic, because that one I had to wait a whole lot longer for reviews than this one. By the way I do hope ya'll like this chapter. :)**

**~Chapter 4: Hide and Seek ~**

We didn't even reach the park before three vehicles began driving our way, I smirked and instead of stopping we sped off as they began to slow when they were nearing us. There was the roar of an engiene showing us the obvius irritation and then the vehicles picked up speed as well, going way faster than we ever could. I truthfully wasn't trying to go faster than them, just trying to make it seem like I was scared.

"Why did you bring your backpack?" Maple asked.

We turned right sharply nearly crashing our bikes together as we got on the bikeing trail. "If I'm being captured by either the government or the Decepticons. I want my faverite books with me and a change of clothes."

"Those two books you brought to my house?" asked Maple.

"Yup, book one of the Midnighters series. And Specials." I nodded.

Beside us off the trail was the street, right there that followed the trail up until the dirt path that lead into the 'forest' in this park. And on the street right beside us was an oh so familiar red and blue semi truck that had a trailer attached-if my memory of the third and second movie is correct that has his flight stuff and or more weapons. In the driver's seat who did not even bother to pretend to be driving was Will Lennox, who looked both serious and surprised to see two teenagers.

"Hi sorry, but you can't have the AllSpark peices we have." I said.

"Yeah we wanna meet the Autobots eye to eye first." Maple said.

And as expected Optimus-the red and blue truck that Will was in stopped in surprise- I looked over my shoulder for a brief glance and saw that a black topkick had been following as well as a familiar black and yellow camaro. I laughed when I returned my attention back in front of me.

"What?" Maple asked confused.

"That got them to stop." I told her. "Surprise and shock does it every time."

She shook her head before responding. "We better get ready to turn, wheather if we reach the dirt path or not. I hear engienes starting up again."

I nodded. "Ready?"

"I."

"it's 1!" I exclaimed. "not I."

Maple giggled. "Okay. One!"

"2..."

"...3.."

"Turn!" we both shouted.

And just as Optimus and Will drove up beside us again we turned off the concrete bike trail and down a mini slope toward a bunch of trees and bushes. Unfortunently that wasn't our best or smartest idea because the next thing I know I crash first through a bird berry bush then through a thornbush, and finally into a suddenly stopped Maple on a bike at the edge of a concrete wall that lead down to the river.

"Damnit! I forgot this was here!" I shouted.

I crashed into her and we both went down. "How can you forget something like this!"

Before I could a jet flew by and transformed, Maple and I leaped from our bikes before falling into the clean water of the river..or not clean but not dirty. The water was clean it just had a bunch of trash in it. Our landing had us skitting through the shallow water and colliding with a hard metal foot. I didn't have to look to know who's foot I hit and got a bloody nose from so before he could snatch us I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my best friend's shoulder. Sure I wanted to get kidnapped by the Decepticons but not with Maple by my side, she would die from not listening to them and answering whatever stupid questions they asked.

I moaned in pain from the impact of our fall as well as our impact with Starscream's foot, but did not slow down before I got Maple to safety. "The creek!" Maple exclaimed.

"What?" I stopped, looking at her.

"If we get to the creek we can hide! I remember finding cave on the other side of it!" she explained quickly. "Look out!"

Maple grabbed my hand off her shoulder before yanking it to the ground and bringing us both into a crouch. That was when a chunk of a tree trunk flew over our heads, I looked back just in time to see Optimus punch Starscream in his face.

"Wait!" I said, turning back to my friend. "If Optimus is fighting Starscream. Then where's Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Will?"

"Forget about them, we need to get to the creek!" she snapped.

"Okay." I panted.

And the only reason I didn't snap right back at her from snapping at me happened to be because I saw Will heading our way with ironhide a few yards behind her. Maple gasped pointing behind me, Bumblebee had showed up to either fight or grab us and unfortunenelty he was there to grab us; I pulled the straps of my backpack back onto my shoulders and ran. Maple ended up getting ahead of me though when we began scaling the chicken wire covered concrete wall-she was stronger than me and faster when it came to climbing.

_'This just gets better and better.' _I thought.

"I hate climbing." I huffed, once at the top.

Maple helped pull me over. "i know, but it got us away from Bee before he could get us." she giggled for a moment, then with a glance over my shoulder she yanked me to the ground.

"Ouch! My body hurts enough!" I whined.

Astray shot from someone flew over our head and hit a nearby group of trees, bits and peices of bark, wood, and earth scattered all around. I coughed as I scrambled to my feet-Maple had already started running by the time I had my balance so I ended up running after her.

"Wait! Stop!" Will's shout came then.

"We need the AllSpark peices, get them we'll handle Starscream." Ironhide's voice was the last thing I heard before another blast hit someone, filling the air with the sound of a minor explosion.

I picked up my running speed even with both ankles practically throbbing from the current events that just happened my running was my strength. Speed on the ground was my thing, while speed going up something was Maple's thing-we both had strengths and weaknesses of opposite things but one thing we have as a strength together is our strength to keep going and not given.

I sat right there by the entrance of the cave, there was nothing and Will had lost us when we got to the fork path when there is two paths. It's not naturally called a fork path but it's a name we prefur to use, Maple and I each took different paths since both lead to the creek but both don't lead to the dirt slide or the low hill that leads to the creak; Maple took that path while I took the one and ended up jumping off the cliff side thingy or whatever it is. Our climb on the other side was hell but Will took forever to get down from his side and when he was down we had already disappeared in the forest on the other side.

"Where are they?" Ironhide's voice made me back up.

The sound of plants rustleing told me that they were walking this way. "I don't know, these teens are harder to find than average teens." Will said.

"Well find them, Starscream is gone so now they don't have to hide." Ironhide said.

What? I wanted to go to the Decepticon base. I bit my lip as my hand touched something sharp sending pain from my palm up. "Don't you have scanners to find the AllSpark shards?" Will asked.

"Yes but their signal has been disrupted somehow." Optimus's voice said.

"How do...you think they..knew of us?" some radio clips were played next, I covered Maple's mouth with my good hand because she took a deep breath.

I turned to look at her. "Now is not the time to squeal."

Then there was a pause not just inside our hiding place but outside as well. "I do not know, but we must find them they are still in danger whether the Decepticons think they are our allies or not." Optimus responded a few minutes later.

Just then as their conversation continued a large-well large to me, but not as big as Starscream's foot- yellow and silver foot with a tire sticking out of the back of the part of the leg I could see. I squeaked in surprise and scrambled backwards, this made Maple whine in a soft soft of irritation from my sudden movement which was followed by the snap of a twig and me collapseing on my stomach. Maple scrambled out of the way which in turn brought a sharp peice of wood to cut into my foot, the foot that my shoe had fallen off on.

"There you are...now how..are we..gonna..get you out?" Bumblebee's foot disappeared only to be replaced by his face.

I was about to say something but ended up crying out in pain. Maple scrambled out, making Bumblebee move out of the entrance then the next second I dragged myself out. "My foot!" I growled in pain when I was half out. "Damn stick stabbed it hard."

"need help?" Maple asked. "You're only half out."

Before I could respond Will grabbed both my hands and dragged me the rest of the way out. "hey don't touch me! I didn't ask for any help." I snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Lennox. Kiki hates help and well-"

"Don't tell them! I'll be accused as a spy then." I shouted.

Optimus Prime bent down to eye level of us humans, Will released my hands when I was in a sitting position and had Maple crouching on the ground near where my injured foot was. He looked at our wrists where our AllSpark bracelets were.

"How did you get the AllSpark?" he asked, his voice sounding just like in the movie.

I looked him straight in his optics. "Sorry but we found some peices here at the park, put them together, and now have random bracelets on our wrists." my voice sounded pissed, when I wasn't. "And you can't have them, not just -"

"We can't take them off." Maple interrupted me. "We've tried, they're stuck."

Optimus vented either annoyed or...that's all I can think of, though he didn't look annoyed, more confused. "Then we will take you to base."

"Can I get my foot checked if we're going to N.E.S.T.?" I asked.

"How do you know of N.E.S.T.?" Will asked then.

I whimpered in pain from my foot before responding. "Same reson why we know of the AllSpark, the autobots, the Decepticons, and some interesting stories about some fights ya'll have been in."

"By the way," Maple spoke up. "How long since the battle in egypt?"

Ironhide was next to respond. "A month, how do you know of it?"

"Easy ironhide, there will be time to question them at base." Optimus said, standing up and transforming. "We should leave in case we are being watched."

I ended up riding in Ironhide, Maple rode in Bumblebee, and Will rode in Optimus- Will and Maple helped me up and pulled the stick from my foot before helping me into ironhide's back seat, though ironhde wasn't happy at all about it for some reason. We didn't wait a second at all before we driving out of the trees and back onto the road at the back of the park's forest; I fished through my backpack and found some paper and tape and some cotton. Thank you creative self for carrying stupid stuff, i thought. I balled up the cotton and taped the paper around my foot and the cotton, this I knew would at least keep some of the blood from dripping.

"I hate this." I grumbled after finishing my fail medical job on my foot.

Ironhide said nothing. "At least I brought books, so I won't have to bug you to at least turn on the radio." I said, still not getting a reply. And so I read Specials on our way to the pick up site and then on our way to base, which I promise you I will not enjoy it there at all.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for such a short Auther's Note back at the top. I just wanted ya'll to read the chapter before I bugged ya'll for reviews. But first...How was it? Did I forget to fix any mistakes? You know, the usually stuff I talk about or ask at the end of the chapters. Just one review will have me writing next chapter, so go on and review which will remind not to forget this fanfic. Well thanks for reading. Until next time: Keep on dreamin' and don't poke a sleeping cat (my cat glared at me all day..who knew a yellow eyed fully black cat could look sooo mad? I thought he was going to kill me!...x3 )**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Thanks to anyone who had reviewed last chapter. That was so awesome of ya'll to do that! It gives me a smile. Before I let ya'll read the chapter just let me say one quick thing. Boringness may be tthe word to describe this chapter. In this chapter they reach the base and are asked questions.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

**~Chapter 5: Long Day~**

I followed Will without talking with Maple right at my side she was also quiet which gave me some peace and quiet in this loudish building. Someone had patched up my foot when we arrived, so when I walked I didn't limp as badly and actually kept up with him. Wherever Will was taking us, it must be the main hangar where everyone would be. Lets what the movies had showed about the main hangar, I thought. We entered the large room, the floor was white and catwalks lined one side of the wall that lead into human sized offices. There were soldiers, most likely getting eady to train just like in the movie. Optimus stood near the other end when we entered.

"I thought the government liked to interrogate people?" i said breaking our little silence. "Wouldn't you be taking us to interrogation rooms, instead of the main hangar?"

"Yeah," Maple agreed.

"Yes we usually do that, but Optimus wants to talk to you first." Will answered.

I didn't say anything after that, not just because I got the answer I was looking for but because Will seemed a little different from the movie. What was the difference though? I really couldn't put my finger on it. And I didn't have time to think because the next minute we stood a foot from Optimus.

"Ask your questions, we'll answer them." I said.

One of those rising machines was driven over and we stepped onto it, but it didn't go very high except for maby up to Optimus's knees so the Autobot leader still ended up crouching to be at eye level with us when we talked. Why? I have no clue, maby to keep an eye on our reactions and actions which will most likely give off little signs of if we were lieing. Of course we wouldn't lie to him, he was the leader of the bots that were rescueing the earth from destruction as well as the human race. Maple stood oddly still, I looked at her and saw the excited shine in her eyes-her inner fangirl was going crazy at what was going on.

_'We're talking to the Autobot leader! Optimus Prime. An actual prime! Lets go crazy and throw a party!' _I thought sarcastically.

"We'll answer any questions asked!" Maple sang. "Truthfully!"

Optimus nodded at her and then spoke. "First, where exactly did you find the AllSpark peices?"

"We found them by the creek, Will chased us past." I explained boredly. "They were right by where we catch young frogs."

"They were in a pile so we picked hem up and took them home." Maple added.

"How long ago did you find the peices?" optimus asked.

I shrugged, allowing Maple to answer this question herself. "I think, six to seven days ago. We tried putting them back together individually before last night when we put them together, together."

"And activated it which gave off the energy you probably detected." I added.

"Wait, how could you activate the AllSpark?" Will asked at random, well random to me because he'd been silent through the first two questions. "Doesn't it only work for the Cybertronians?"

"We said a thriteen letter word to activate it." Maple laughed.

I nodded. "Yup, the word was Concentration."

Optimus was quiet for a moment, probably thinking. I took that minute to look around myself by turning slowly in a circle. Ratchet was in his bipedel mode and was repairing some part of Ironhide, some yards like right in the middle on one side Bumblebee was training with soldiers helping them learn how to take on a Decepticon. I snorted. Humans couldn't take on the Decepticons if they wanted to, if it weren't for the Autobots everyone'd be dead.

When I turned back Maple was happily talking about how last night went when we were putting together the AllSpark peices we had found. "And then we woke up today to find these bracelets on our wrist, obviously the AllSpark peice split in half and became the bracelets." Maple finished.

"Yeah, can we go now?" I asked. "If it's only been a month after the Egypt battle then I want to spend my time waiting for the next battle at home."

"How do you know of that battle?" Will and Optimus asked.

Maple smiled. "Well because-"

She ended up being silenced when I covered her mouth with my hand, I put my lips to her ear. "Don't tell them about the movies," I hissed. "They may or may not beleive us about that and if we explain everything we'll just be asked more stupid questions."

She nodded and I removed my hand. "Well I can't remember how we know." she said instead.

"All we know is about the sun harvester, the fallen, how Megatron came back to life." I began, a smile creepy across my face when I mentioned Megatron.

"We know of the battle in Mission City." Maple added.

"And we know how and why you came to earth." I finished.

Once we finished our rather short explanations it seemed like the entire main hangar went still, well at least the Autobots did. Ironhide and Ratchet appeared near us the next moment, both with rather suspiscous expressions on their face...mostly Ironhide. I stood up straighter and eyed them all without showing any of the fear that boiled inside myself. Why was I scared? Well they are huge alien robots and Ironhide won't mind blasting a human, he's only holding back because of Optimus.

"How do you know of any of that?" Will demanded.

Maple squeaked in fear. "Sorry," she squeaked and pointed at me. "Kiki won't let me tell ya'll the whole truth. I would tell the Autobots anything, but I like it when my friend backs me up."

"I'm not denying what she said." I shrugged casually.

"Tell us what you know." Ironhide growled.

There it is. Like in a fanfiction I read once, Ironhide thinks we are spies for someone whether it's the Decepticons or not. Techinically I am a spy for the Decepticons, it's just I've never actually met any of them to actually be working for them.

"And here I thought the truth was the answer." I said instead of what I really wanted to say.

"We aren't spies for anyone if that's what you're thinking, Ironhide." Maple said rather loudly. "Kiki, is just a person who is hard to get to talk."

Optimus stood up but still looekd down at us. "If that is so why has she been speaking?" he wasn't being rude or hinting at me being a spy, Optimus was just curious by the sound of it.

"Her foot is injured, and if she's hurt she'll talk just not always the way you want." Maple answered.

"And I prefur to stay out of the spotlight, so I'm quiet." I added.

I sat down on the floor of the main hangar, crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. It has now been three hours and I had been officially kicked out of being questioned by the Autobots. Not just because of my lack of answering things-I stopped saying anything after telling them I hated being in the spotlight- but also because I had began making soft pain sounds. My foot hurt like hell again! Human medics are horrible at tending your wound whether they are doing it slowly or are in a rush.

"Young lady you were supposed to head out of the hangar to wait outside the door."

I looked up at the soldier. "Sorry my foot feels like its getting infected so I will not walk anymore until a damn medic fixes my foot properly!" I snapped more angrily than meaning to.

"It doesn't matter you have to wait outside the hangar." the soldier snapped right back.

"I want my backpack back." I growled. "Then I might listen to somebody."

The soldier was about to say something else but then he stepped back and the next thing I know I'm being lifted up, the one lifting me was... I used my hands to spin me around without getting up and that's when I see a familiar big nosed metal face.

"Hi Ratchet." I said, calmly. "Le me guess, you heard my comment on me thinking my foot is getting infected."

Ratchet said nothing, a tingling feeling went through me though and when it faded Ratchet grunted. "Your foot is getting infected." he stated.

"I hate being scanned." I muttered. "Okay so my foot's getting infected. Now what?"

"I will treat your foot, but once I'm finished you have to listen to the humans." Ratchet told me sternly.

"How are you gonna treat my foot?" I asked.

He began walking as he responded. "First I'll get out of the others' ways. Second, I'm a medic."

"Okay." I replied.

Ratchet turned one of the fingers on his free hand into some mini blade to slice the gauz off my foot without actually cutting my foot. He muttered something about human medics needing more training before getting some medicational spray out of some storage compartment in his arm and spraying the bottom of my foot. It stung horribly but I kept my mouth shut and sat still as stone with stiffening from the pain, when the sting subsided he used some more puffy gauz to wrap around my foot tightly.

"Wow, thanks Ratchet." I said.

The medic put me on the ground. "Now obey orders given to you,"

"Okay, I'm sorry if I acted like a brat before," I said honestly. "I'm never like that, I'm just very tired today and what's happened is so crazy."

When I exited the main hangar I was greeted by some woman soldier who must have been told to keep an eye on me while I stood in the human sized hallway outside the hangar. I nodded once in her direction and limped to stand against the wall a few feet from the exit. So far today, I have managed to be thought of as a spy by Ironhide, get tended to by ratchet, and yelled at by a soldier. I inwardly chuckled. What a constructive day it's been today! Very consctructive indeed.

The woman soldier stood as still as I did with a very serious expression on her face as she watched me. She had dark brown hair in a loose ponytail-though loose ponytails said calm-she looked overly serious and like she didn't take crap from anyone. I decided when I saw her enar black eyes that I will never talk to her or act up, she looks like the kind of person I would be wise to not mess with. While I stood there I had time to think of ways on how to sneak out of this place, coming up with no plan that would succeed. In the two hours I was there all my in mind escapes ended with me being caught, thrown in the brig, or have someone babysitting me to make sure I behave around this place. Those two hours became four and those four became six, ending with me noticing red-orange sunlight leaking into the building from the doors up ahead.

"Bad Vampire, you were supposed to behave."

I looked at Maple from the corner of my eye. "Sup, Squirrel. I just culdn't help myself. They wanted honest so I gave them honest."

"Which leads me to an idea." Maple said after hearing her longlost nickname.

"Never let me speak to Autobots or government people?" I asked.

Maple laughed. "No, don't let you talk until you've eaten or at least read a book." I smiled and nodded, so she continued. "I know you haven't eaten today and didn't get a chance to read either."

"Exactly, also my foot had been getting infected." I told her.

We were then being lead by the woman soldier who had been watching me to where we would be shareing a sleeping courters. I told my friend about how I guessed my foot had been getting infected and how I yelled at a shoulder about it. She laughed when I mentioned ratchet just randomly lifting me up.

"At least he fixed your foot." Maple replied.

"Yup, but tomorrow I'm gonna sleep all day. Okay Squirrel?" I asked, yawning.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hate sleep, Vampire?"

I shrugged. "I don't feel like walking around and feel like I just committed a murder, because I know for a fact nobody likes me."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you?"

"I don't care, I just hate looking at people. You being an acception."

At our room I found out it was just some small square room with a white tiled floor and baby barth green walls. The beds sat side by side, both twin sized and having army green sheets and pillows on them. Everything was neat and organized, though the closet held no clothes for us but good newz was my backpack lay under one of the beds. Another slip of good newz was that there was a bathroom, bad newz we had to share it. Maple dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, the shower turned on emmediatly; I locked our room's door and plopped down on my bed.

"Nighty night," I whispered and crawled under the covers.

**A/N:**

**How was it? Did I miss any mistakes? I'll let ya'll tell me all that. Do review. Please do. If you review it will both make me happier and remind that ya'll want to read more. I know me asking for reviews must be annoying, but if me no ask ya'll no review. Okay I'll shut up now. Sorry though, today i don't have any funny peices of advice to give ya'll. So until next time: keep on dreamin'.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hello my loyal readers. I have come with a gift of an update that I worked pretty hard-ish on just to get it right. And when I say I worked pretty hard-ish, I wrote it and rewrote it because I didn't like how I first wrote it. Seriously, you should've read the first version of this chapter. It S-u-c-k-e-d, with a capital S. It just made the story so confusing, so I rewrote it and this is what it became. Don't worry it won't confuse ya'll or get off topic like the other version did and I am positive that this chapter will give ya'll a little hint of what is to come in the future. Can you guess what the hint is? It is very small but it is a hint. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Almost forgot: Thank you Kbanes2 **(an annonymous person) **for reviewing last chapter. That was so nice of you to.**

**Now I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, all of you who have been reading my fanfic.**

**~Chapter 6: Loyalty and Home~**

What wakes me up the next morning is extremely annoying, not enough to where I'd yell too much or slap her upside her head. I sat up in bed facing Maple's bed only to find her curled up in a tight ball at the end of her bed where her pillow should be, by the wall. Her white-blonde hair had fallen over her face and covered both eyes and her mouth, I could not see her expression.

"Maple?" I asked.

Maple squeaked in fear again but did not respond.

"Maple answer me or I'll lock out in the hallway." I threatened.

"There's a huge..." Maple answered. "Spider!"

I bowed my head trying to keep my look of pure amusement from reaching her line of sight. "Where is it I'll go put it somewhere else."

"Crawling on the end of my bed." Maple answered emmediatly.

Composing my face I look back up and turn to look at the end of her bed. On it was a small black spider with a round body and head and with four long thin legs. My first thought was. AWE A BABY SPIDER! I got up, put one hand down flat on the bed, then gently pushed it onto my hand. Once it was on my hand the spide began crawling all around on it very calmly as if I was a long lost friend.

"How can you pick that thing up?" Maple exclaimed.

"Just becuse you're deathly afraid of spiders doesn't mean I am, plus this spider is a baby you scared it." I explained to her.

"Me scare it?" she shook her head.

There was a knock on the door then someone entered without waiting for us to answer it. The person was a woman and she wore that same stupid military green uniform with a white shirt and boots. "I'm here to show you to the mess hall." the woman stated.

"Okay." I said.

On our way to wherever the mess hall was Maple walked on the other side of the woman and kept her distance from me, not only did the spider crawl off my hand but it was going up my arm;it felt creepy but I didn't want to frighten it unless it bit me. I let a small smile come to my face. Spiders. That's a subject I would love to just talk about or even just to find. When we finally reached the crowded mess hall for breakfast the spider had gone from crawling on my arm to just sitting there on my shoulder.

I couldn't feel its small prickly legs through the cottony fabric that was my shirt sleeve but I knew otherwise that it was freaked out. Just as I'm about to tell Maple of the little spider I smelt the food and emmediatly clamped my mouth shut.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving." Maple goes ahead of me into the line.

I walk slowly into line with not as much enthusiasm to finally eating after getting her at noon yesturday. "This food smells horrible." I mumbled.

"At least it's something." Maple being the only person to hear me, replied.

"No matter how hungry I am I will not eat food that smells bad." I said.

"Don't starve yourself." she told me sternly.

Turning around I shrugged. "I'll just find an empty table to sit at while you get your food. Plus there's too many people in line so I won't be eatig."

I walked, more like limped, in the direction of the least populated part of the mess hall. My foot burned in pain all the way to a semi-empty table, reminding me of the injury I'd gotten on the bottom of it yesturday. Unlike the pain in my foot the loudness in the cafeteria had me wanting nothing more than to return to Maple's and mines sleeping quarters. I sat down in a seat and peared down at the spider on my shoulder which was crawling again. Maby if I ask to set this spider free outside I can get some fresh air, I thought. Does anyone here care about spiders though? I hope so or I'll personally throw food at some importat person's face.

The wait for Maple to come over felt like hours but turns out was only a few minutes, then when she sat down she bega eating with a look of half disgust and happiness. "I can't beleive we're finally at N.E.S.T base with the Autobots." she said stuffing a fork full of some sort of breakfast food. "A dream come true."

"Your dream come true." I grumbled.

"What?" she asked.

I grabbed the spider and let it crawl on my hand. "Your dream was to be with the Autobots. I wanted to be with the Decepticons, maby help them out if they let me."

Maple choked on something.

"Maple?" I exclaimed almost getting up, she haulted me though. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she coughed. "But first, get rid of the spider. Next, why would you help the Decepticons? They'd just kill you."

I leaned over and placed the spider on the floor then once I sat back up I could see my friend still stareing at me. Her gray-blue eyes held all the cheeriness she always held but mixed with something that made her look pissed especially every time I mention working for Megatron. I blinked first in surprise and once collecting my emotions I shrugged boredly.

"First, spiders are adorable." I said casually."Second, I hate the human race and wish for every human to go to hell...you being an acception."

"Kiki." Maple whined.

After that the rest of our day was spent walking around and talking back and forth about what we could do to help, while also argueing about my loyalty to the Decepticons. People most likely heard us but I payed no mind to anybody we passed, until we ended up running into Will some time after Maple ate lunch. My stomach had begun aching from lach as food by then almost as bad as my foot hurt from being used all day. Now I sat in the hand of Ratchet after he checked my foot while Maple and I spoke to Optimus.

The nez of me wanting to work for Megatron actually spread faster than a rumor in highschool-and that's fast. "Please don't be mad at Kiki," Maple was saying. "She's just a little crazy from not eating since yesturday morning."

"That is bad for your health." Ratchet told me.

"I will not eat the food here until I at least had a chance to return home. Same goes with answering any questions fully." I said.

"Going on a hunger strike is not the answer femme." Ratchet semi-lectured me.

Maple still faced Optimus where she sat next to me in Ratchet's hand, while I glared at Ratchet with my back facing Optimus. "We know it's only been a day but we want to go home, at least for an hour." Maple said.

"Yes, because it is obvious our AllSpark bracelets can not be removed. I will behaveand obey ya'll if I am able to at least visit my home." I said. "We were in fact taken out of our town without anyone's knowledge and without knowing it beforehand ourselves."

"We are just teens." Maple states. "Our parents always must be informed of our leaving for we are not legal adults yet."

There was silence as the two present mechs pondered over our statements or searching up what we said to see if it is true. I smirked. Of course what we said was true and because of our absence our parents are most likely freaking. Kids under eighteen are usually never to leave home without a parent's knowledge and if they are then it is thought of as the kid being kidnapped. My smirk fell, I think. Maby when Optimus and Ratchet speak again we'll find out.

"I wonder if my brother even noticed I disappeared." I said, thinking out loud. "Is he worried even a little bit or is he having a hay day?"

"He's your brother he should miss you." Maple replied, hearing me say something.

_Okay I didn't want a response, _I thought. I shrugged. "He doesn't technically have to, we don't exactly 'like' each other." I made air quotes with my fingers.

"We see," Optimus spoke, interrupting the newest conversation made. "But it is not up to us to allow you to leave or to stay."

"We know," I said nicely. "It's up to the human government."

Maple smiled. "Yeah we know, we'll just wait and until then Kiki and I will behave and listen to orders or answer questions spoken to us."

"I won't ever work for the Decepticons," I said solemnly, lieing. "I just said that because of my irritation on all this."

And that really surprised all three of them Maple, Optimus, and Ratchet. All three of them just stood there looking at me, trying to find any indication on my face that would show me lieing. Optimus nodded and was the first to speak after a minute.

"The humans and ironhide really beleived what you'd said." Opimus said.

Oh how right were they to beleive what I said, but because of you Optimus and N.E.S.T I might not ever be able to meet my own idles. I nodded. "I love messing with people, pranks, and anything that pisses people off." I said.

"You were always amazing at keeping an act up." Maple chirped.

"Come back to me this evening, I need to check your foot as well as see if there could be a way to remove those bracelets." Ratchet said.

And then we answered a few more questions about how we knew what we knew that we didn't answer yesturday. We left after trying to get them to beleive us about the Transformers movies, that was a fail. Ratchet will probably do a scan of our heads when we see him at sunset, they probably think we're crazy. I saw that Maple was thinking the same thing about the end of our conversation with Optimus and Ratchet as we entered our quarters.

**A/N:**

**What did you think the little hint is? How was the chapter? I'll let ya'll tell me what ya'll think about it. And I'll also let ya'll go ahead and let ya'll tell me what ya'll thought the little hint was. Also I have no idea about the whole under eighteen years old law thingy is when it comes to staying at home and stuff, so if I got anything wrong in that conversation please correct me and I'll correct the chapter.**

**Well until next time...I need to think of something new to say.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Yay! Chapter 7 is finally here! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading it, though I must warn you...it has imagination in it! LOL All my chapters have imiganiation in them. This chapter happens to be the beginning of all the fun that is to come, all the adventures, fights, and what not. Of course the beginning needs something to cause all of that so here it is. The real beginning of the fanfic that I hope will keep you reading.**

_**Kbanes2 **_**- Yay! You guessed it right! Thanks for the review on last chapter. Well here it is, that update you wanted.**

**Well now I'll just let all my readers get on with reading!**

**~Chapter 7: Dreaming? ~**

I groaned, clutching my stomach as I sat up in bed. It now has been two weeks since we were taken to N.E.S.T base and during those two weeks I explored and ate only once every three days. Now I'm paying for my lack of eating by getting a very painful stomach ache. I whipped my head around to look and make sure my best friend was not here, she would most likely be forcing me to eat or say she told me so. My stomach seemed to clench making me groan and fall forward face first into my pillow.

"At least Maple went to watch the soldiers train." I mumbled into it.

Why though? Why was I so stupid to starve myself? I pondered on that for a minute while the hungry pains subsided and allowd me a moment's peace. I tapped my indiex finger lightly against the wall. Lets see, the food here sucks and I have read and reread Specials way too much. Yup that's porbably the reason. Maby I can tell Ratchet about the book and he can give me the surgery. A snort escaped my mouth and nose. Like Ratchet would do that, he uses his skills for healing not random surgeries for someone's joy.

"Damnnit! Stop hurting stomach." I moaned.

The door to our bedroom slammed open with a loud bang which had me jumping six feet in the air, when I turn to see who frightened me I see...a floating ball of light? I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, very random." I said out loud. "Am I have a hallucination."

_No you are not this is real now pay attention. _The words just randomly floated by in the air glowing the same color as the ball of light, mint green.

"What are you?" I asked, maby I should be scared instead of curious.

It flickered dangerously bright but a darker shade of mint green which had me taking a step back. I could just feel the irritade impatience coming from this whatcha ma call it. Why is got so easily irritated I will never know. I stumbled backwards back onto my bed at first nothing happened but then two seconds later the light floated above me as if it were looking down at me now.

_Pay attention! _the words flashed by my eyes.

I whined, as not only my stomach hurt but my eyes now hurt from the light and the speed of the words. "I am sort of sick, so I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating."

_Idiot! This is real! _were the words that flew by.

"Prove it!" I growled stumbernly not beleiving this is real.

_You want proof? I'll give you proof! _then the ball of light dove down from where it floated stopping a centimeter from my heart. The heat that came off it made me begin to sweat-too bad that wasn't what had me believing this was real, nope when something hard and warm wrapped tightly around my throat I beleived this was real. It seemed like metal slightly larger than human hands were strangleing me, cutting off my air and making me gasp for the oxygen my lungs and heart suddenly could not get. I clawed at the invisible metal hands trying to free myself only to have my attempts slowing down as well as failing.

_Now listen! _came some words.

I nodded though the invisible hands did not release me.

_I need you to go to one of the computers tonight. _I nodded weakly. _You will need to be fast as you get on it, and go straight to a symbol on it of a swirly sphere of black and blue._

Again I nodded even though my head drooped backward limply, my hands slipped from the air to fall limply at my sides on the bed, still though the hands around my neck did not release. Wasn't there any soldiers in the hallways? Was anyone at base?

_You will click it, and from there just type in the coordinates for this base. _

And with that the inivisble hands as well as the ball of light disappeared in a flash. The first thing I did was gasp for air before my vision blurred to black, when I woke up a tingleing sensation went throughout my body; I looked up to find a big nosed metal face looking down at me.

"How is she?" Maple's worried voice asked.

"Your friend is okay," Ratchet informed my out of sight friend. "The lack of nutrition had her, as humans say, black out she will be fine if she eats something."

"I've been trying to get her to eat something since we got to base." Maple whined.

Ratchet's optics dimmed for a second as he thought. "Then she will remain in my medbay until she has recovered to her full strength." he looked down at me.

I stopped paying attention then to their conversation. So it was all just a dream? How? I felt hands around my throat, felt the warmth from the ball of light, smelt as the heat charred the fabric of my shirt and the strands of my hair. A dream. A very very realistic dream that I hope was just a one timer dream. A slow almost completely soundless breath of air escaped my nostrils. Of course it wasn't a first timer. Time and time again I have read about realistic dreams never just being one timers and are usually trying to inform you of something. How much more of my life will become a fanfic from fanfiction?

"It's late you need to rest." ratchet said.

Maple stomped her foot on the metal berth. "No, not until Kiki wakes up to at least complain about where she is like she always does."

"Then go away," I growled. "I'm fine."

"Kiki! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you liked like you were dead!" Maple exclaimed.

Ratchet stiffened only to relax. "You are nowhere near that of a heart attack."

"It's just an expression." Maple laughed. "Don't scan me it tickles."

"Weird, scans always give me an annoying tingly feeling." I said, sitting up. "Kind of like when I step on some weird slime covered plant barefoot."

"Now you both need rest." ratchet said.

_Agree, then when he leaves climb down. _words rolled across my vision.

"yeah we need rest, especially me." I rubbed my eyes as I spoke.

"What?" Maple asked. "The never sleeping Kiki Vampire is agreeing to needing rest that Ratchet, a medic tells you?"

I shrugged. "I'm seeing things, so I need rest."

"Seeing what?" Rachet asked before maple could.

"Words, I've been seeing words as if looking at a computer screen." I explained. "I just need rest though, my craziness is only tiredness."

"Can I sleep in here with Kiki tonight?" Maple asked.

Ratchet stopped what he was doing, which was dimming the lights so that when Maple and himself left, I could most likely get some sleep. He turned to look at us where we both sat at the end of the human hospital bed that I'd woken up in. "Why?" the medic asked.

"Our room has spiders, which I am extremely scared of." she answered with a shiver.

"First off, I got rid of _the _spider, so Maple you can just go back to our room." I explained in annoyance then added nicer. "It's for one night, and by tomorrow I won't not eat."

"And stay healthy?" Maple questioned.

Once Maple had gone and I fell into a fake sleep to fool Ratchet I just had to wait five minutes before the last sound, a sound of a large cybertronian sized door shutting. The lights had been dimmed to give me both enough light to see if I wake up in the middle of the night but also dark enough to not keep me awake. I squinted open one eye to peer out at the empty med bay. Nothing and nobody was there. I sighed in releif and opened both eyes fully and sat up in bed.

"No need to do what the ball of light said." I thought out loud. "It was just a dream if it wasn't. Wouldn't it be here ordering me around?"

That was both not the smartest thing to say and also the not the safest thing to say. Why? Well I remember reading very much fanfictions and books about something like this when it comes to dreams. It starts out as a short very realistic very dangerous dream, usually with a ghost or your worst fear which either warns you of what is to come or orders you to do something. I even remember having a dream of a dream like this-yes both confusing and interesting. But usually there is more than one dream before the craziness happens. I bit my bottom lip as I recalled that book that'd I'd read. Because the 'dreamer' didn't beleive her dreams at first she lost people who were very important to her.

I shivered. "At least I semi beleive in this craziness before I lose anyone I care about."

_What are you waiting for?_

The flash as words flew by my eyes made me squeak in surprise and fall off the hospital bed I'd been on. It was actually funny though, I fell off the very middle of the bed while sitting on my legs in a very stiff position of criss cross applesauce. The ball of light then just randomly appeared, floating right in front of me only now it glowed brighter.

_Get up, climb down, and go! _came the next words.

"Will I be able to actually go to sleep afterwards?" I asked as I rose to my feet. "I am tired."

_Yes, for what happens afterwards you do not have to worry about a thing._

"Okay very creepy sounding if you had a voice..." I thought for a moment. "And or a face."

_Just go._

I raised my hands in surrender, got up, and walked over to the edge of the metal berth I was on. At the edge the first that came to mind was, high, dangerously break most of your bones if you fall high. That is if it doesn't kill me first if I fall. I walked along the edge from one metally berth leg to the next until I found a human latter hidden on the empty side. Hm. I guess humans really can't stand not to see or know stuff, especially if a human was at the top of the large object they wanted get on.

The latter was thin and looked very wobbly it even shook as I put my left foot on it then shook again as I put my weight on it. "Ugh stupid latter, no wonder humans are mostly being lifted." I grumbled.

_Don't complain, just climb you fragging fleshling._

"I can complain if I want." I snapped.

_Don't snap at me fleshling!_

Something pushed the latter a foot to the right and shook it back. The unstable thing did waves for just ten seconds before my hands slipped from the bars as well as my feet;I opened my mouth to scream for help only to have something of a metal hand clamping over it. My scream was muffled by the invisible hand, I looked to the side to find the ball of light falling with me only it seemed more like it was parachuting than falling to it's doom like myself, looking from the ball I saw the latter still waving.

_Think human, fall and splat, or stop being a frightened sparkling and use your processor. _the words rolled past my eyes slowly and calmly.

"I am not a sparkling." I growled.

_Then don't act like one._

I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart first then swiftly shot my hand out and felt as my fingertips pounded against the bars as I fell past. My hands ached after a second, so I curled my fingers down just as I was about to pass another bar and my hand snatched it perfectly.

"Damn that hurts!" I hissed.

The impact with the bar left my hand vibrating in pain and sent minor waves of that pain up my arm, over my shoulder, eventually making my ears ring somehow. I bit down roughly onto my bottom lip and swung back onto the latter. _See, now that's how you save your life from a dangerous fall. _I began climbing down once more during the words fly past my eyes. _Listen to me and you won't have to be a weak fleshling._

**A/N:**

**Who or what is speaking...uh, sending messages...to Kiki? Is the ball of light more than just a ball of light? Has Kiki finally gone crazy for the first time in her life? Will Maple follow Kiki into crazy world of weirdness? What will happen next? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned, for next chapter we'll be seeing what sort of trouble young Kiki has finally been sucked into doing.**

**Kiki wants a review as well as me. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Well now you don't have to wait. Why? because the excitement has finally begun and we not only get to see Kiki get in trouble but because a thought just crossed my mind. Actually two thoughts crossed my mind. Not just about Kiki but also about Maple. I think it might make this fanfic very interesting. And guess who's review made me think of the idea? Kbanes2. That's right your last review allowd my brain to think of something to add to this story that wasn't originally gonna be added. I won't announce what it is, but maby it'll come up in the story. Okay well thanks to all the review(s) last chapter and I hope I get more reiews for this chapter as well.**

**~Chapter 8: Computers ~**

I tiptoed past the soldiers' sleeping quarters, the hallways were oddly void of anyone ,not even the ones who were supposed to be up right now weren't out. As empty as the hallways were as I passed through toward the hangar I knew there were cameras watching me. I made sure my light footsteps and passing through the base looked casual or at least as if I was sleep walking. I narrowed my eyes at the small flashes of red camera lights as I stepped into the main hangar. Very nearly, I almost turned around for in the main hangar was the alt modes of recharging autobots.

"Okay gotta be careful." I breathed softly.

Well the fanfictions were wrong about one thing, there were no places or buildings for the Autobots to have their own rooms it seems like; I removed my shoes before beginning walking through the place. I remember slightly from the movie that there was like another completely open room like the hangar only it was all concrete floor and had people on computers. Easy but difficult, easy to get to but difficult to hide from the watchful eyes of the workers. I gulped and walked quietly past a familiar black GMC topkick, who if he was awake he'd be very suspiscous of what I was up to. It didn't escape my attention of how he heard of me saying I'd help the Decepticons and the punishment if I was lying about lying would be a huge cannon to my face and being locked in the brig.

Yup that's something I'd love to happen to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the next vehicle I was now passing by. In the dark Optimus's paint job shone as if he was in a black and white movie with barely any color on him, a few feet from the Autobot leader was the red and yellow rescue hummer vehicle of Ratchet.

_He better not still be awake too. _I thought.

_Just don't make a single sound fleshling. _words flew past my eyes.

I shook my head and continued walking by the sleeping bots. One thing for sure is that if any of the Autobots wake up and spot me I'll deffeniantly be questioned, also my stomach clenched up every few steps to beg for food. I moved one fist over my gut and added pressure which in turn pushed the hungry pains slightly away.

Why am I listening to that damn ball of light? It's probably just my bored mind trying to get me in trouble for entertainment. How could my imagination strangle me then? A shiver passed through me when I remembered the feel of metal hands around my throat. Man do I not want that to happen again,twice in one day. Who knew imagination or whatever it is could be so pissed and dangerous? All I know is that I both knew and didn't know this was going to happen to someone, I especially didn't expect this to happen to me and so soon.

_Just hurry up, while everyone is half asleep. _

I nodded exiting the hangar and crossing over the driveway toward the other one, people were walking around. Not many and all looked half dead...or at least half asleep maby more; I nodded to the passing computer geeks as if I was one of them. Stupidly they nodded back tiredly and actually beleived that I worked with them.

"Maby I can pretend I'm one of their replacements for the night." I whispered.

_Of course the humans will beleive you at first, but remember that luck never lasts you idiotic girl._

"Duh, I'm the one that said that to Maple." I hissed.

Passing by the first row of tables and computers, half were empty but that was probably because half were not plugged in nor ready to be used. The next group of computers had most of seats filled and people working on them;I looked around for a moment to find the most tired looking person which to my luck was Maggie. I remember seeing her in the first movie, and that was the only one I ever noticed her she might've been in the others she might not have.

"Excuse me," I tapped the british blonde woman on the shoulder.

She turned looking tired. "Yes." she squinted when she looked at me.

"It's midnight, I was told to come and replace someone so that they may leave for the night." I said.

Maggie nodded. "You must be here to replace George."

The woman pointed at the man sitting beside her still with squinting eyes as she did not beleive me fully. As tired as she was she was nowhere close to an idiot, I smiled politely and stepped over to the man who had fallen asleep.

_We don't have time for this. _the words seemed to scratch my eyes as they passed and as I tapped the man on his shoulder.

_Push him out of the chair!_

"I'm in a hurry." I growled.

Maggie had returned to work but I could tell she was keeping a sharp eye on me, I ignored her and just pushed George out of the chair. The man fell out of the chair limply and landed on the ground a muffled THUD, I slipped into the chair and swiftly began typing and clicking stuff on the computer screen. The words that flyed by my eyes from the ball of light informed of what to exit out of and what to keep open which made it very much easier. I was so focused on going through the files and finding my way to the symbol that I was told of earlier I did not notice George and Maggie were watching what I was doing.

Well I noticed them as soon as I finished typing the cordinates into the black box, and even then I continued typing. _This is the cordinates to the Autobots' base as well as their human allies. Currently mostly everyone is recharging/sleeping. There is a human who is prepared to give all information on the Autobots, like weaknesses and where their new base would go if their current base was destroyed._

"Stop her!" Maggie exclaimed.

I clicked to send which in turn morphed the letters on the screen into Cybertronian symbols-Decepticon cybertronian symbols to be exact; I was yanked from my seat by George and Maggie got onto the computer emmediatly. Her fingers seemed to fly over the keys as she found her way into what I had just gotten on even as the computer short circuited and shut down. I wriggled in George's grip when I spotted the flashdrive Maggie had, had connected to the computer. Wait...What? She got the information! She has the clues of what I had just done!

What did I just do?

"George we need to take her to Optimus or someone." Maggie said.

"Why what'd she do?" George asked.

Maggie held up her flash drive. "Remember what we just saw, during those few seconds I had to save it on this. I saw the Decepticon symbol."

"She was giving the Decepticons the cordinates to base?" he asked.

"No," maggie said with a scowl. "She gave them the cordinates to base."

_Kick and run._

Without much thought I kicked Maggie in the gut and elbowed George in his, the ruckus had the attention of the others in which someone shouted out what Maggie had said only using my name. Crap! I forgot I've been here before and they recognize me! I broke into a run the exact direction I'd come from, but instead of the Cybertronian med bay I was on my way to Maple's and my own room.

**A/N:**

**(please note, i know people at the government, especially computer geeks are not that stupid...but sometimes they do have their stupid moments like everyone else, so in this chapter they were tired enough to be a wee bit stupid with lack of noticing stuff)**

**Thank-you for reading the chapter. I do hope you enjoyed reading it. If I get two or more reviews I will update emmediatly as I see them whether they are nice or mean reviews. Stay tuned for next chapter, when we find out what happens to Kiki from getting caught sending the Decepticons information.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Though when I said I wanted two reviews I meant from two different people not two different reviews from the same person, AngleDevilCat. You silly reviewer. JK. At least the two reviews were on two different chapters. Which I am now happy to announce that Chapter 9 is here and that starting next chapter we'll get to see more Decepticons. Woohoo! I am having a lot o fun writing this fanfiction and also curious of what sort of ideas my readers might give me without even trying. Just guessing what'll happen next will give me an idea. But don't worry if any of ya'll give me an idea I'll be sure to announce who helped with the idea whether ya'll were trying to or not.**

**Remember this. All great authers, artists, directers, and poets always have inspiration and help for their work. I especially have lots of inspiration that helps me with this fanfic. Okay before I make this Auther's Note too long I'll just allow ya'll to read the chapter.**

**~Chapter 9: Questions~**

The first thing I did when I took off was, head frst around the main hangar and then try desperately to keep out of soldiers' way. WHich was very difficult considering everyone was becoming very much wide awake! I ran as fast as I could go, which wasn't very fast but because of my zig zagging it got me just out of tackleing or stopping range. There were shouts from behind me as well as the rage filled roar of Ironhide.

"Hmm...if Ironhide destroyed base then the Decepticons won't have any trouble finding me or doing it themselves." I panted.

_One point three five hours before Starscream is there._

"Wow that's such a short time." I growled.

There was something like a hard bang against my head as if I was a dog who had just crapped on its owner's carpet, just a hard smack on the top of my head. I grunted in pain but said nothing more to the words even as they continued to flow by my eyes.

_Listen closely, let the human government capture you, let them take you to the 'main hangar' where Starscream will land._

I nodded in understanding.

_Don't run, our that weak fleshling little life of yours as well as your friend's will be thinned to a thread._

Whoever this is, they were serious...and Maple was apart of it whether I liked it or not. I swallowed as I turned a corner, narrowy missing getting captured by some government or military man. Maby if I just make it to Maple's and my own's room will give me some time to think of how to go with the Decepticons without them picking Maple up with me. To my greatest annoyance and most likely everyone elses' greatest amusement I ran face first into my sleeping quarter's door and fell down backwards on my butt.

"Son of b-"

Maple opened the door in a flash, when she looked down at me my mouth snapped shut and her's opened up. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Uh I called the Dcepticons here to come and get me." I answered casually.

"Kiki!" Maple shrieked. "They'll just kill you."

How she can say that and not ask how I did is very confusing. The first thing I would've asked was how I did it, not how they would just kill me which is obvious. I watched as Maple kept her eyes on me even as I was yanked to my feet by two men then roughly have my hands yanked behind my back and handcuffed tightly. She even stayed by my side - or tried to, when they began dragging me away from our room.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

Maple shook her head at my calm curiosity. "Kiki they'll take you to the brig for the rest of the night then to get interrogated in the morning."

"Other way around." one of them said.

"What?" Maple and I both asked.

"The other way around, we were told to take her to General Lennox and Optimus Prime to be questioned first." he repeated.

"Woo!" I fake cheered.

Maple frowned. "Kiki that's bad."

I said nothing and nobody said anything as we continued on our way to the main hangar, or as I shall call it today-the room for pick up. They may not know when Starscream will be here but they will be prepared to fight, so pick up there would be easier.

_Do not make it harder for that idiot!_

"Okay." I breathed, growling slightly.

When we made it to the hangar my arms, back, and forehead hurt. I bit down on my lower lip to keep from making any noise close to pain or even complaining, did not work as good as I thought it would though. Once we got to where Lennox and Optimus stood I saw Ironhide who already had his cannons charged up, ready to blast me which had me bting down harding and giving me more pain. What's Ironhide gonna do if he can? Squish me? Flick me to have broken bones? I swallowed;I do not want to find out.

"Kiki Brown." Optimus spoke first.

He was calm sounding but even I could see the anger in his electric blue optics. "Yes." I spoke with barely any fright that I felt in my voice.

"We were informed of you sending information to Megatron." Optimus said.

I nodded once. "Correct, but technicaly I did not know which Decepticon I was contacting. I was sort of in a hurry."

"What did you send them?" Will demanded, barely hiding his anger.

_Answer, Starscream is hurrying._

"Where we are, how I know a lot about ya'll, and how I know more about the Autobots than just their names and the few things they've told the humans." I said. "Nothing more and nothing less."

"What could you possibly know of us?" Ironhide growled.

_Keep them speaking._

I nodded. "I know of the war n Cybertron, how Megatron once was an Autobot and how Elita-1 and Chromia were the names of the sparkmates to Optimus and Ironhide."

Maple froze as did Optimus and Ironhide.

"Elita-1 was Optimus's and Chromia was Ironhide's." I continued.

The humans only looked confused except for Maple who nodded along with what I spoke of with a worried expression on her face. Maple stepped closer to me like a lost duckling to what it imprinted on to be it's new mother, only instead of mother and baby we were more like sisters one a leader the other a kid both nowhere near a violent person. I stopped that thought as I remembered the times nearly hitting my brother with chairs or wooden swords just from annoyance.

"They were lost," Maple sighed.

"I also know of some very interesting weaknesses of the Autobots." I smirked.

And that set Ironhide off, oh most deffeniantly. The next thing I knew I was snatched up by a hard hand with a cannon on his wrist, I gasped in surprise from the sudden height. Maple squeaked in surprise and fear for me from on the ground. Ironhide's grip around me tightened and he brought me straight to optic level.

"How do you know?" Ironhide demanded. "How do you and your friend know anything about us?"

I gasped. "We-Uh. We know by-"

"Don't try tricking us with the lies of movies and another universe either." Ironhide growled.

"That's what I was going to say." I snapped.

Maple's cries for me to be put down could be heard even as the still frozen Optimus pulled it together enough to speak to me again;I couldn't turn to face the leader though because of the painful grip I was in. Would Starscream's be any worse or better when he lifted me up for taking me away? I wriggled uncomfortably. Maby I don't want to find out and maby I do want to, just can't tell at this point. Optimus told Ironhide to release me, when he didn't he was told to at least turn me around to where he could question me.

"Before we get off topic." Optimus began.

I nodded. "About what I sent the Decepticons."

I was then once again being questioned only now it was swifter with much more questions than I thought possible could be asked over one little thing. What did I send? How did I send it? Who taught me about hacking? If someone taught me how do they know of the Decepticons? I answered them all, half truthfully and half drowsily and with dumb lies.

**A/N:**

**:( Okay well when I typed this I was in a good mood, now I find at least half my cat's head is injured and his ear is very gross with some orange-red liquid slowly spilling from it. I am very worried for him, so this end of chapter's Auther's note is with me sad while the rest is fake excitement from my side. (no I'm not trying to get pity reviews) my poor kitty cat. Anyway here is the Auther's note I typed a few days ago:**

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter because now that the boring stuff is out of the way we'll finally get to see the Decepticons and live through all the excitement! WHat is Megatron planning? Who or what was the ball of light that keeps sendng messages to Kiki? Why is it that I ask you these questions? Stay tuned for next chapter when we can finally leave the N.E.S.T base!**


	11. Part 2

**Part 2**

_**The Decepticons**_

_When life gives you light, you make shadows. When your mind gives you light you turn it off and laugh. When words come to you, what is contacting you?_

-Kitstarr


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Yay! we're on chapter ten part two! thanks Kbanes2 and AngleDevilCat for the reviews. here's the chapter.**

**~Chapter**** 1****0:**** Starscream and ?~**

I opened my mouth to say something to the latest accusation that was fired at me but then I shut my mouth when Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide fellsilent. Optimus raised his head to look up at the ceiling as if he was expecting something to come crashing through it. A second later Optimus announced that two Decepticons were nearly here;Ironhide squeezed me angrily, trying to kill me no dought. At first that's what I thought was gonna happen, I get squeezed so much my lungs and other inner organs pop and I die before I can even be taken by the Decepticons.

Ironhide though put me on the ground where a group of soldiers began herding me to the exit before the Decepticons could see me. Maple was soon beside me for she was scared half to death about Decepticons coming, she always goes to the first person she trusts with her life when she's scared or sad. Why I'm that person I will never know.

Ignoring my frightened puppy dog friend I twisted around, ducked under and between two of my herders, and began running back to the Autobots. The Autobots by the look of it were ready to fight as well as Will and some stupidly brave soldiers by the looks of it, Ironhide spotted me running their way and growled; I skitted to the frightened stop. He might listen to Optimus in the whole no harming humans rule but he could always 'accidentally' step on me during the fight if I came any closer. No way am I taking that risk before I meet at least one 'Con.

Someone twirled me around and again I was being herded back to the exit quickly before our visitng 'Cons got here. Maple had stopped to watch me run but when she saw I was being taken back toward the exit she looked half hopeful.

"Kiki, you aren't really going to go with the Decepticons when they come?" she asked, I nodded and she said pleadingly. "Don't go, please."

"I want to go with the Decepticons." I announced surely, not just to my best friend but to anyone who could hear me.

"Kiki." Maple whined.

Wow she really doesn't want me to go. Too bad I hate whining babies. I spun around and tried to run back again only to have the cuffs on my wrists get pulled and then have myself being dragged. They really don't want me to go and get myself picked up by the Decepticons, I thought as I whined from the pain in my wrists. Since the cuffs are getting pulled the metal added pressure onto the delicate skin and bones and nerves on my wrists which in turn hurt like hell! Still though I tried to run back even if trying to get while someone's pulling on your handcuffs hurts.

_Stay you stupid human!_

The ball of light appeared in front of me then flickering angrily at how I am being dragged away from the oncoming fight than running toward it. Maple jogged back to my side with her head turned to look at me, probably thinking she'd find some hidden fear on my face about what is happening.

"Kiki the Decepticons-"

"Not again! I know!" I snapped at both Maple and the light. "I know the Decepticons will kill me and I know I need to stay in here if I want to go with them!"

_You won't be killed if you obey._

"But Kiki, you're like my sister," Maple argued. "I don't want my sister to die, I don't you my bestest friend to die!"

_STAY PUT!_

Something like long metal claws seemed to push into my back and force me forward with pain that went up my back. Yes there were no claws but my back burned anyway as if claws were stabbing my back, with some sort of burning liquid. If there were claws with some odd liquid on them that burned my flesh would ost likely be sizzling and burnt. The ball of light was the cause of it, I just knew it!

"I will! I will stay and go with them!" I hissed.

"You're gonna go with them?" Maple squeaked.

"Yes." I said.

The muffled sound of jets made me look up at the extremely high ceiling, a large silver Cybertronian with a sort of triangle-ish diamond shaped body busted through the roof. The chunks of ceiling made the soldier that had been dragging me, release my handcuffs giving me a chance to run forward toward the 'Con.

_About time..._

"I know." I hissed.

Starscream though got a blast to the face from Ironhide's cannons before he had a chance to spot me. I watched with wide eyes as Starscream was then also punched and fell backwards without getting a chance to fight back. The impact to the floor made a sort of mini earthquake rumble toward me and make me fall on my butt. I tried rising to my feet but before I could another Decepticon seeker crashed in through the roof as well; I fell down again when this happened.

"Kiki!" Maple shouted from somewhere behind me, farish back.

Emmediatly before a soldier or Maple could drag me in the direction of the exit again I get up and start running toward the fight again. I watched as the new Decepticon shot at Ironhide before the black Mech could shoot Starscream in his chest either on or by his spark, Starscream got up as soon as Ironhide was out of the way and fighting was easier. Now only Optimus and Ratchet were left to fight Starscream with a group of human soldiers. Bumblebee though was not at base so they had no more help, not like they needed it considering two 'Cons against three Autobots was already an unfair fight.

Ratchet had our new visitor stumbled a step backwards by landing a low punch to the 'Con's stomach. The unknown Decepticon recovered quickly from the hit and shot the big nosed medic with some sort of gun that he transformed his hand into. Optimus got an uppercut to his jaw from the Decepticon soon after that, followed by hard kick to some visible wires in his side as well as Ratchet.

"Watchout, Optimus is gonna-"

The unknown Decepticon already noticed the Autobot leader about to attack him again and stopped his attack on Ratchet to dodge the attack from Optimus. I skitted to a stop in awe at this Decepticon. He was a totally awesome fighter! He's actually surviving fighting Optimus PRIME and Ratchet! I am totally gonna wanna meet him just to ask how he learned to fight so damn awesome! Would said 'Con teach me any moves? Even if it wouldn't help at all, maby for me fighting humans just not Autobots.

_Just go!_

I jumped in surprise when words suddenly flashed past my eyes, I'd forgotten that still unknown ball of light was right by my side where Maple would be. Wait a minute. Where is Maple anyway? I turned around in search for my blonde headed friend, soon I found her running toward the exit as if her life depended on it, okay well it did if there with two Decepticons on base.

"Wow thanks for sticking with me like sisters." I spat sarcastically.

Actually I was glad she was getting out of here, the last thing I wanted was for her to get captured by Starscream and whoever the other 'Con was and be taken to the Decepticon base with me. She'd most likely be killed there after getting questioned and not answering them at all.

_You're waisting my time!_

The feeling of claws that had stabbed my back before and disappeared was back only now they slid painfully down my back like someone was trying to torture me. I swallowed a sound of pain before taking off in a run again, dodging soldiers that ran to get out of the Autobots' ways in this 'minor' fight. Suddenly there was a short howl of pain followed by a crash which had me slow and turn my head to the right. Ironhide lay partly against a now crumbling wall with a huge painful looking hole in his side.

Woah! Did Starscream do that? I thought.

A important looking tube along with a bunch of wires and smaller tubes were broken with the tubes spilling out light blue energon. Ironhide's optics were down which told me he was either dead or unconscious, most likely unconscious. He doesn't die until the third movie where Sentinal Prime kills him and betrays the Autobots.

Starscream turned from the offlined black mech and was about to look for the human he had come to retrieve-me-only to get shot at by Ratchet. Angrily Starscream grabbed Ratchet's arm while the yellow and red medic was swinging a fist at him and landed a blow of his own at the medic's face. I watched as Starscream sank his claw-like fingers into Ratchet's arm and pull out a handful of wires and tiny tubes of energon. Ratchet yelped in pain, then taking a step back Ratchet looked swiftly at the hole in his arm before kicking Starscream in his stomach.

I began running again even if energon was steadily making puddles on the floor from this supposedly minor fight. Isn't it sweet of them to be fighting over little ol' me? I laughed at that thought as I turned right to head toward the half destroyed catwalk.

"Go Starscream! Destroy Ratchet!" I cheered.

I found a slanted peice of the catwalk and scrambled up it as the fight continued on, a shout from Will Lennox told me he was still here. Wow, I just now noticed he hadn't left yet? I shook my head in amused disappointment to my horrible skills of noticing stuff. Will shouted at me again from the bottom of the slanted peice of catwalk, telling me to shut up and to actually behave. I ignored him and continued my no handed scramble up the broken catwalk. My hands were, in fact, still handcuffed.

"Starscream, it's me!" I shouted at the top. "The person you're here for!"

Starscream pushed Ratchet straight through a wall at the end of my shout and spun around to face me. "A fleshling child?" Starscream growl laughed. "You are what I was sent to retrieve!"

"Yes, Starscream." I shouted. "A child! Now just take me to Megatron!"

No matter how brave I tried to sound I could still hear the fright in my voice and felt my heartbeat pick up spead as the second in command of the Decepticons stared at me with glowing red optics. I blinked when the ball of light disappeared with a word of laughter and as I was snatched up quickly.

"You better be what I came here." Starscream spat at me. "If you aren't then I'll destroy you as soon as the truth about it is out."

I gulped, nodding. Ratchet emerged from the hole that he had made from being pushed through the wall but before he could attack Starscream again Starscream transformed, called retreat to his comrade and flew off. I gasped in surprise when I hit the metal floor of his cockpit and just stared up at the ceiling as we flew off. Blankly I sat up though, then got into a crouch so that I could step bakwards over my cuffed hands.

_Phase one of the plan is complete._

I nodded in response as I moved one leg bacwards over my hands then the other, once I had my hands in front of me instead of behind I lay back down. "Phase one." I breathed. "Complete, now time to go to the Decepticon base."

**A/N:**

**woo! How's that for a chapter? Please review and I'll begin work on the next chapter for you. I think the story can finally get interesting.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Okay before I let anyone read this chapter, I would just like to say a few things. And I'm not just talking about thank-yous to the people who had reviewed last chapter. Okay the first thing I would like to say is that this chapter I beleive is a bit longer than last chapter and that it is straight from a dream...wait half the stuff I post is from dreams! The next I'd like to sy is I had a realistic dream about my own Transformers character, Mysterionox, the Autobots, Decepticons, and obviously earth. You see I was Mysterionox and I was a Decepticon spy driving down a country side highway at the back of the line of the Autobots. We were halfway past a cornfeild when I turned off the highway and drove down it. It took like ten minutes and super high speed before I came to a clearing where Starscream and some unknown 'Cons were. We confirmed the plan (still not sure what it was) and that's when Optimus and the Autobots arrived, obviously hearing it. Starscream, myself, and the rest of the Decepticons split up and I found myself drive down a tall grassy hill after leaving the farmland and then busting into the whitehouse. President Obama's wife and kids were then curled up and cowering on the ground with cuts on their skin. Megatron eventually came and President Obama was dead. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots came and all hell broke out! Seriously! Well we all fought and eventually I woke up. The odd thing was I felt everything, from the gears in me moving as I transformed, the asphault on the highway as I drove in my alt mode, the scratch of corn stalks as I drove furiously through them, felt the wall as I crashed into the whitehouse, the heat as I fired my weapons and the pain from blasts and hits from others' weapons and fists and feet.**

**Okay that was long now:**

_**AngleDevilCat **_**-Thank you. And thanks for reviewing, also here is what will happen next...next after last chapter. x3**

_**Cranes Girl **_**-Thank you, I'm glad you like it. And I've noticed, how come nobody likes writing Decepticon stories anyway? Decepticons are awesome! Here's the next chapter.**

_**Kbanes2 **_**-Thanks for reviewing last chapter and I'm glad you liked it. They sure did, but of course Karma is a bitch and the Autobots' loss in that fight won't last too long. Well as the story goes on you will. I will be giving Maple her own POV's in this part, just so we won't forget about her.**

**Thanks everyone who actually reviews. It means so much, now you can read the chapter.**

**~Chapter 11: Fear~**

As uncomfortable as it was in Starscream's cockpit, I fell asleep right there, right on the spot where I lay. It had been quite soothing actually, the sound of a jet flying ecredibly fast through the air was music to my ears as much as the sound of the wind that blasted him as he flew. Yes, very soothing indeed. Sounded a lot like a lullaby I'd heard in a dream I've had before. Yup being the weirdo I am I fell asleep on the hard metal floor of Starscream's cockpit.

I woke up though early in the morning to the sound of electrical shocks and the sound of dripping, both were soft which had me very confused. How could those two soft sounds wake me up so easily? I'm usually a heavy sleeper to where neither tornadoes nor loud electrical storms could wake me up. Hell someone through a rock through my bedroom window and I didn't wake up, of course I had to be waken up by my mother at the time when she entered my room when she heard the noise of glass breaking. So why am I waking up to such whispering sounds? I sat up slowly and peered around me to see where I was. Only thing is it was pitch black and I couldn't see a damn thing.

Damnitt! Stupid darkness of this stupid unknown place I'm in. I scrambled to my feet and held my hands together as in in prayer, to where the chain on the handcuffs dangled between them. Maby I can swing this stupid thing and hit it against whatever is around me. At least then I could see if I was in some sort of Cybertronian jar or in a cage or just randomly placed on a table that I'd fall off of stupidly in the dark.

Stepping forward I swung my clamped together hands. Nothing. Darn. I stepped forward cautiously again and swung again. Again Nothing.

I growled in impatience and took many steps forward preparing to just up and run into anything. Usually my patience could be better but in the dark it is thinner than an atom and I cannot wait for anything. So either the lights turn on or I jump off a table if I'm not concealed in anything. My stupid impatience was haulted though seconds later as soon as the ball of light appeared and thickish cracked electric bars appeared. I could easily walk between them and be free but too bad there was also earth chicken wire wrapped around the outside of whatever I was in.

The ball of light hovered outside for a second before sending words in front of my vision, bossy annoyed words too. _Don't act stupid._

"I can act stupid if I want." I said casually, but also lying.

_Fleshlings...they're all stupid._

"Which is why you want to see how hard it will e to add them to your collection." I said sarcastically angry.

_Yes, actually...but I need to be revived to do so._

I blinked in surprise. "What, I was actually right?"

_Yes, but it looks like you still haven't figured out who I am._

"I've only known you for like a day, a night, and now about a few hours." I snapped. "You haven't even told me your name."

_I don't need to tell you my designation, we've known each other our entire lives. You know where you are, you know how you got there and you know who I am._

"If I know so much, how come I don't know any of that stuff?" I demanded.

_You are in a cybercat cage._

I nodded and turned around, taking a step or two back from the bars of my domesticated CYbertron animal prison. The ball of light followed by easily sliding inside through the wire and bars like ghost. Cool, but still annoying. This ball of light was making no sense and wasn't answering any of my questions.

Just the sound of electric sliding doors opening directed my attention from my thoughts and to behind me. Some unknown Decepticon had entered blocking a dim light coming from what i suspected was the hallway. Whoever it was flicked on a light which revealed what room exactly my cage was in and what was in it. I looked at the Decepticon only to see that it was that awesome fighter Decepticon, who oddly hasn't taken off his battle mask yet. Who was he anyway? What's his name?

He entered carrying something in one of his hands and walked over to a bin where he dropped it before exiting, leaving the lights on. "who is he anyway?" I asked.

_You know him too, you tell me his name._

I bet the ball of light was expecting a response, only he or she was not going to get one yet because I suddenly couldn't look away from my surroundings or speak. The room was surrounded by filthy metal walls that had berths and counters lined along them, there were many bins of things along one wall that wasn't lined by berths nor counters. I nearly gagged from what I saw on the berths before my eyes even found those bins. On the berths lay the bodies of offlined mechs and femmes, they were torn completely open from the centers of their torsos and the tops of their heads. Wires hung out on the sides of the holes and dripping tubes of energonstuck out from the center of the holes and drooped like a flower in some direction.

That's not the worst though...I recognized every single one of these Cybertronians and it really broke my heart to see where they disappeared to, even if I never saw them in the movies. I saw them all in the cartoons though.

"T-That's" I pointed at the pink and white metal femme body that lay on a berth across from me a few yards away.

She showed injuries of defense from something, considering her hands were bent completely the wrong way and the wires and energon tubes dripped out of deep holes in her arms's and legs' armour. I could easily see the blue coloring on her offlined optics, it really tore me to see such death.

"Arcee." I breathed.

There was a berth with two twin mech bodies one red-orange the other blue or gray, hard to tell from the bad lighting over their bodies. I knew though that they were not from any of the movies or else I'd see them on the movies' posters. Nope it was Jetfire and Jetstorm, those twin Autobots who could fly, the ones with weird accents. Chromia was on another berth, Prowl on another, Elita-1 on another, and...I whipped my head away from the last two berths only to freeze in place when my eyes landed on the bins.

Wires, body parts, and tubes hung from them. I could see the unbodied torn apart head that half hung from the overfilled scrap bins, but that's not what had me grab my stomach and fall on my knees. Dark red liquid dripped from the things in those bins not just energon. There was a foul stench of decaying bodies, an obvious show of dead humans. How long have they been doing this? How can nobody on fanfiction warn anybody about this? I coughed up what little I had in my gut before scrambleing backward. This was the Decepticon's private medbay, not the one other fanfiction's told about, this was the one Scalpal really worked in with any creepy dark sparked asistents he had.

"Oh my GOD!" I choked.

Nobody could describe all the horrors I'm viewing right now, not just on the berths or in those bins but some things were on the floor. At least on the part of the floor I could see, there was no telling what else was down there.

_Awe, I remember working in here with Scalpal._

"I'd throw up again if I'd eaten anything." I coughed.

I might be a loyal Decepticon but my heart was not made of stone it was made of jell-o. Okay. well my heart isn't technically made of jell-o, it's made of blood, but hey I like using random comparisons. Sour jell-o. That's what my heart is made of. I shook my head. Okay getting stupidly off topic, by the looks of it trying to distract myself from what I'm looking at.

The door slid open again and in came no one other than Blackout. I got up after quickly putting on all my bravo. Who was he going to take me to first? Starscream or to someone random to get tortured just for fun? Blackout walked toward the table my cage was on, opened the top, and snatched me out in a breath taking near death grip; I gasped for air even if it might show weakness to him. Oxygen is what I need!

Out in the hallway it was dark and dim, just like my hope for getting a chnce to change my mind and leave. I looked to the right just as we passed a broken down drone which in turn was getting torn apart by some mechanical rats, reminds me of an alley in an actual scary version of Disney Channel's Halloween Town. On another side some guard drones passed us without paying us any mind. As dark and scary this little walk is, it won't every compare to that medbay of theirs. Actually nothing can compare to the medbay!

_Whoever you are brought to, you tell them of the Arc._

"How do you know I know where it is?" I hissed.

_You confessed you knew about it at the Autobots' base._

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Quiet fleshling, you do not speak unless spoken to." Blackout growled.

SNorting I looked up at him. "Oh really? Is that a rule Megatron made? Or did you just feel like making up that rule now?"

He squeezed. "Quiet or I'll crush you."

Blackout soon stopped then pushed a button on the wall to our left a door slid open and in he tossed me to the ground before shutting the door. It wasn't high enough to kill me, like from a Cybertronians regular height, but from like two or ten feet from the air where it still hurt like hell. I would've spun around to shout my frightened anger at the pain in my now sprained leg but someone else was in the room with me. Guess who?

I looked up with wide eyes at the uncaped face of Megatron. Thinking back to the thought of nothing could be scarier than the medbay I think it's now second place. Sure Megatron isn't so scary in the movies and cartoons but that's when he's in actual good lighting even when it's dark! I stare up at the nearly half torn off face of the Decepticon leader.

Half his mouth showed the inside where cracked metal teeth were, his metalic lips were cracked as well as most of the remaining half of his head. I gulped stareing into the red optics of him and watched as his patience had run even thinner than my own and he tapped his long claw-like fingers on the armrest of his chair. Only that wasn't just it he knew he could easily kill me, so he didn't reallly have to try thus having a creepy hard to figure out expression on his broken face.

The first thing I did was scramble painfully to my feet and give a respectful bow as I greeted him. "Hello Lord Megatron."

When I stood straight up straight to see his reaction I see it pleased just slightly at me, at my respect to him without showing any fright or sign of wanting to overthrow him-unlike Starscream. Megatron's fingers still tapped impatiently on the chair's armrest only it was not as quick as before.

"I was told you have information of th Autobots you would gladly share with me even if it's betraying them." he said icily.

Gulping I nodded. "Yes, but it's not called betraying them if I never liked them nor was I ever on their side."

"Ah, yes." Megatron replied. "Go on now, I hear a wonderful victory in store for me in what you say. I can tell there is truth in your words."

How?

"I speak the truth, Lord Megatron," I nodded calmer now. "What would you like to know, where the Arc is, where the next Autobot base is, how to kill Optimus for good-"

"The arc!" Megatron roared. "How would you know where it is?"

The scary Decepticon leader leaped to his feet and crouched closely in front of me to where his face was directly in front of me. I could just feel my heartbeat speed up with the fear that encased me at the closeness of him to me, it feels like he'd just eat me! Angry hunger, that's what has me eating like a pig, that's for sure. And man is Megatron pissed right now. Does he not know where the Arc is?

"Do you not know where it is?" I squeaked.

Megatron growled. "No, now how would you know where it is?"

"I-I" I stammered.

_Say The Fallen came to you in a dream and told you where it is. That way it will seem more like the truth, a fleshling knowing of the fallen._

"O-Okay, you see," my voice shook with fear. "One night, like a weak ago The Fallen came to me in a dream...you know, the first Decepticon. Well he told me where it is and he wanted me to inform you of where it is so that you may come up with a plan to revive Sentinal." oddly as I explained I felt my bravery returning. "He said that you would know what to do once you got there and found Sentinal and the pillars."

Megatron snatched me up in his hand before rising to his feet. "Continue fleshling. If The Fallen told you, where is the Arc?"

"On the dark side of the moon," I answered emmediatly.

There was a pause. "Blackout!"

Within seconds the black mech entered, he obviously had been on the other side of the door listening. "Yes Lord Megatron."

"I want you and Barricade to go to the dark side of the moon. NOW!" Megatron ordered.

_See? A lie is the truth and the truth is a lie._

**A/N:**

**I do hope ya'll liked the chapter. I wrote and rewrote it three times. Please tell me what you think and what that awesome Decepticon should be called that fought the Autobots with Starscream last chapter. I feel the need to include him more than just at random times in the story. Please review and I'll work on the next chapter, please and thank you...**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Awe...Ya'll are so nice! Thank you everyone for the reviews last chapter. And yes I know it is creepy, gross, scary, evil, ect. I couldn't help it. *shrugs* That's what my mind wouldn't stop showing me. Isn't that sweet of my mind to not give it a rest? *laughs* Too bad my mind has more for ya'll than just that stuff last chapter. Don't worry though it won't be creepy like last chapter, actually it something to do with Maple and Kiki. Surprises for them is creepy into the fanfic, because honeys ya'll have seen nothing!**

_**AngleDevilCat - **_**Not sure why I made them super creepy..wait why was I just about to explain it again? Read the auther's note above. And thanks for the review.**

_**Kbanes2 -**_** What I told AngleDevilCat ^. But don't worry the grossness was just a one time thing. As I said in the auther's note above. My imagination and mind won't leave me alone every time I get even a tiny bit of inspiration and ideas for the story, no matter what it is! Thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.**

**It's in Maple's point of view!**

**~Chapter 12: First Day~ **

_(POV of Maple)_

I sat at my window glumly stareing out it, it wasn't but just yesturday when I was taken back home where I would stay until there was a new base in a new location. Kiki managed to disclose the location to the Decepticons somehow and got it destroyed. What was she trying to prove? not sure. All I know is that now I'm being babysat by not just my parents but also Ironhide. Speaking of the pissed off weapons specialist, I turned my gaze from the tree a few yards away from my window and toward the black vehicle that sat at the curb some yards away.

"What a paradise." I mumbled. "I'm living every transfans dream and I'm hating it. How does that make me a good fan?"

There was buzzing sound coming from wrist so I looked down, only to see that the allspark bracelet of mine was glowing. What the hell? Like I need it doing weird stuff. As much as it both annoyed and confused me I brought my wrist to my eye to look at the glowing peice of metal.

ZAP!

A loud peircing cry of pain escaped my mouth and rattled the rolled up blinds ever so slightly, a powerful very hot blast of electricity had shot me in the eye. I fell backwards holding my eye with my hand cupped tightly around it without touching it. Pain filled the right side half of my face-the side that had the shocked eye-with the feel as if my flesh as well as skull had been cooked with lightning...and still is being cooked.

"Maple?"

Whoever said my name I couldn't tell who it was or how far away they were. Pain still rattled half my skull and all of my brain. I could tell though that I still let out high pitched cries even if both ears of mine were not in the best shape currently, mostly because I was near death in my left and the right was ringing from the shock to my eye. Just as I heard the voice though a hand or something grabbed my shoulder to haul me to my feet; I was placed on my feet all right, only I was as limp as a rag doll.

"It hurts!" I managed to say as my cries stopped for me to get air. "The allspark bracelet shocked my eye, it hurts!"

If it was my mom or dad then they'd know nothing of what I just said. If it was Ironhide, hopefully he'll call Ratchet to come check out my eye. Whoever or whatever had lifted me up hefted me up into strong arms then began walking swiftly out of my room.

"Maple."

"My eye." I gasped.

"Slaggit femme! Move your hand, I may not be a fraggin medic but at least I'll be able to see if you'll need one."

Yup deffeniantly Ironhide only it was his holoform. What does his holoform look like anyway? I shook my head trying to keep myself from getting distracted. "It hurts too much!" I whined.

First the sound of a wooden door opening followed by a blast of cool air from outside reached me then a quick jog and finally the sound a metal car door swinging open reached my ears. I felt the leather from the seats as Ironhide's holoform dropped in the seat, though he didn't release my shoulder so I stayed seated upward.

"Just yank my hand away I don't think I can remove it myself." I said. "My eye and half my head hurts!"

without hesitation I felt a strong hand yank my hand away from my eye. At first I thought air would reach my eye and I'd end up blinking but I didn't feel a thing! I didn't even feel as that same hand from his holoform brushed along that eye.

"Yup you need a medic." he muttered.

"What?" I squeaked. "WHY?"

**..Kiki..**

I squinted my eyes in confusion as I stared off into the darkness, the darkness that this stupid medbay was. Do they ever turn the lights on? Wait, before I get off topic, I shouldn't really be complaining considering today is practically day one since it had just been yesturday. Yup that's right, just yesturday when I woke up then was dragged off to speak to Lord megatron. Man was that an interesting day, yesturday was.

With a sigh I opened my eyes fully and looked around. I nodded as if I had been talking to someone instead of just thinking. Yesturday was interesting, scary and sad as well. Who knew Scalpal was that bad?

He had been killing people as well as Cybertronians by the looks of it. What sot of expirements was that creepy little feild medic doing anyway? I shook my head. Something bad of course to help Megatron. But why did he have to use Elita-1, Arcee, and Chromia? They were actually Autobots that I liked, except for maby Sunstreaker. Thank Primus Sunstreaker is not here or else I'd try to rip someone's wires out and throw them out, right after making their body's either implode or at least leak energon until they were empty.

Kill my faverite Autobot, person, or 'Con and I'll kill the killer. Yup. It's so sad though what happened to Chromia and Elita-1, Optimus and Ironhide will be so devestated if they ever found out what happened to their true loves. Hell I feel sorry for them, and I don't care one lick for romance.

I got up and began pacing, whether exaustion threatened to make me collapse or not. Food is very important and now I haven't had any for nearly forty eight hours. Maby I'll collapse before I need to be questioned again.

Though maby I shouldn't, because just last night when I was returned to my cage I went to sleep on command which made the 'Con happy. Apparently if you follow all orders no matter how stupid it'll make them happy and leave you alone. How stupid is that? No wonder they're losing, they are much to self satisfied and power hungry and stupid. All they want is slaves and a bunch of little pets that will do whatever they say.

_Yes that is it..._

There are those words again. I stopped pacing so I could search for the ball of light that seemed to always appear along with the words, though I shouldn't have to search for it. Light can easily be found in a dark medbay. The ball of light was no where in sight though which confused me. Where was it?

_I do not need to be there to speak with you._

"Okay?" I replied with a question mark at the end of my voice.

_Well you see, sister..._

"How exactly are we sisters?" I asked. "And what do you mean you don't have to be here to speak with me."

_Your questions, Kiki, will be answered in time._

"That doesn't make much sense." I mumbled.

A wave of nausia-you know the kind that can happen if you don't eat- made me sway and stumble a step backwards. I regained my balance emmediatly after I felt normal again which was when more words flew in front of my eyes.

_Get rest, we will speak in the morning._

"First answer a question." I said getting down onto the ground.

_Of course._

"Who are you?"

But before I could see the answer he or she sent my vision went blank just as the feeling of something sharp stabbed into my back. Whatever it was it sent me into a deep very strong sleep that felt like nobody could wake me from.

**A/N:**

**How was the chapter? I really want to know what you thought.**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Only one review last chapter? Is my fanfiction really that dull? Sure people are adding it to their faverites and alerts, but how do I know ya'll are reading it when I actually update? I know I know, my whining must be annoying right now, but seriously. Can't more than one or two people review please? I really want to know what ya'll think even if it takes a lot of wheelpower just to click the Review button then type something.**

_**Kbanes2 **_**- Thanks for reviewing last chapter, that was so cool of you to do that. Yup poor Maple, getting shocked and all. I was hoping that ball of light would spike someone's interest and curiosity, since it is the spark of a dead Cybertronian. Can you guess who? Well you don't gotta guess, just saying.**

**I hope everyone or anyone who reads my fanfiction likes this chapter.**

**~Chapter 13: Medics~**

**..Kiki..**

I blinked open my eyes as soon as consciousness returned to not just my body but also my mind. My eyesight though was blurred with the remaining exaustion from said forced sleep. How did that happen anyway? Pausing I pondered over that. WHat had forced me into sleep anyway?

Oh yeah...I thought after a few minutes.

As the ball of light was gonna give me an answer of who it is something stabbed me in my back. LITERALLY! Nothing. And I mean nothing is more annoying than getting forced into unconsciousness while you're finally getting an answer. Which is exactly what happened to me just last night. Or was it yesturday? I don't know considering there was no clocks, calenders, or even windows to see when? Also how am I supposed to know how long I was out anyway?

Distracting me from my supposed time confused thoughts lights flicked on blinding me for a second, and making me squint. "Oh yes, turn the lights on now!" I snapped.

As a response to my annoyance a low cackling laugh came from my left, I turned about to order them to turn the frickin' lights off or else. Sure that would have done nothing but get me threatened but it was a good try at it. But unfortunently my mouth froze as soon as it parted when I saw who had turned them on and was laughing at me.

Wanna know who? Well remember when I said this must be Scalpal's personal medbay that he worked in? Well that's exactly who I spot. The creepy black spider-shrimp mechanical medic scurried down the metal table and toward me.

"I see ze expirement has awaken, yes?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion while my eyes widened in terror, not only did he look creepy but he also had a sorta russian german accent mixed with english. It was odd. It was also very creepy! I stayed there stiff as board of wood and did not run for the heck of anything, though I really should have, this evil little thing is what has all these bodies in HIS medbay and HE was the one who did the evil deeds to them. Who helped him? Not sure but I don't want to find out.

"Ah, scared are we?" Scalpal laughed.

Swallowing I nodded in response.

"Now zat ve have vut ve want I can vinally do vut I want to my newest expirement." he informed me with an evil grin on his nearly invisible mouth.

"What?" I squeaked.

The creepy little medic shook his head slowly from side to side as if disappointed that I did not know what they had or what they wanted. My mouth snapped shut and went into a hard line so I may think; I tried to sit up while I thought like I like to, only to find that my limbs were all really sore and would not move.

Wait. What?

I peared down only to gasp, my arms and legs were covered in slashes and scars, some still bleeding some looking as if they had just scabbed over. Only that wasn't why I gasped, my allspark bracelet was gone! "The allspark bracelet is gone!" I cried out.

Scalpal cackled again at my response and crawled onto my chest. "Yez and now zat you have awakened I can have fun with my expirementation."

"What are you gonna-"

Before my questioned even finished leaving my scared lips Scalpal crawled to my right arm and peirced it with a razor sharp blade that was one of his legs. I shrieked in pain and then like in my faverite fanfictions, the pain began and all I wanted was to die.

**..Maple..**

When I woke up something covered my right eye, the eye that had been shocked. It didn't hurt anymore and I wasn't riding in Ironhide anymore. Where was I? I opened my noncovered eye to look around, what I saw was blurred but still noticeable. I tried sitting up only to find the gurny I lay on had me strapped down also that we were moving. I'm not in an ambulence though, this isn't what an ambulence looked like on the inside.

"Hello?" I called, or croaked with a dry throat.

Whoever was driving they slowed just long enough for some man to appear, he was tall with gray hair and electric blue eyes, he wore a mint green shirt with a white lab coat that had what looked like the Autobot's insignia stitched onto the left shoulder.

He turned to me and walked over. "Maple, tell me. Does your right eye feel at all different?" he asked.

"R-Ratchet?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, now how does your right eye feel normal or different?" he replied sounding both in shock and impatient.

"My eye?" I asked.

Ratchet nodded impatiently. "Yes."

Well someone came online on the wrong side of the berth, I thought. I didn't say it but I did blink both eyes a few times to feel them even if one was covered. My left eye feelt fine with moisture steadily coming to them from the tight blinks but my right did not have the same moisture coming to them from the tight blinking.

"Huh?" I said aloud.

I blinked again and again I got nothing from my right eye. What was wrong with it? I wriggle around on the gurny until I was able to rub my head against my shoulder to get the cover off my eye.

Ratchet's holorform, though he looked pissed that I did that did not do anytthing but watch me while the real him how impatient he was I tried seeing how my eyes each felt when I looked around. First I turned my head to face up at the ceiling then ever so slowly I turned my eyes to look at Ratchet's holoform. My left eye felt fine but my right eye seemed to make slight gear turning sounds-at least that's what I heard in my head- as it turned.

"Gears, really small ones and other mechanical stuff seem to be moving in the right side of my face s that eye moves." I reported.

Ratchet's holoform's mouth tightened into a hard line. "That's what I thought." he said before disappearing.

"Huh?" I said confused and scared.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**I realized that nobody felt like or wanted to review last chapter, but I have had this idea nawing at me since like...twenty minutesd ago at 1:37 p.m. When I began writing this chapter. And so I am going to allow ya'll to read it since I am so kind. Well that's all I want to say, so enjoy.**

**~Chapter 14: Impossible~**

**...Maple...**

Not much to say after asking him then getting my answer but...HOW THE FRAGGIN' HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I even yelled that out loud and one other curse word, please do not ask what the other word was because it was so bad Ratchet yelled at me to never say that. After that I snapped my mouth shut, painfully hitting my teeth so hard together a small vibration came from them-good thing they didn't break or at last feel like they broke.

Ratchet's holoform left me after that and he left me alone the rest of the way to whatever direction we were headed in. I fumed inwardly at what had happened to me and how stupid it had been to even get myself in this situation.

"Stupid curiosity." I growled.

And that was the last thing I said for the rest of the day, when the sunlight coming from the back windows faded and were replaced by soft gray moonlight I closed both my eyes and forced myself to sleep. How could this happen? First I was completely human, next I lost one eye that was replaced "magically" or mechanically by an optic. Where had this all gone wrong? I was just a normal girl!

_The next moment I found myself standing, there was the feel of warmish cool metal under my feet and the feel as well as sound of a strong silent wind reached my ears. I tried opening my eyes only to feel my right eye or optic open up. That's when I see a large descilent metal wasteland of collapsed and rusted buildings and torn metal bodies. Everything was HUGE and nothing held any glimmer of life._

_Where am I?_

_Why can't I open my left eye?_

_I lifted my right to sheild my face from the wind that seemed to just blow through everything, making me shiver with it's cold. The sight in front, and most likely around me, sent ice into my blood and fire into my heart. How could the Decepticons cause such destruction?_

_How dare they make such a peaceful race became so violent?_

_My hand did not reach my face to sheild but clenched into a tight fist midair just out of my line of sight of it. I opened my mouth to speak, to say what I thought of this image before me only for soft sparkling chirps to come out of my mouth; I shut my mouth, with wide eyes. Why do I sound like a sparkling?_

_'Hush child, do not stress yourself.' came a deep gentle voice._

_A small tap of warmth reached me, I took a deep breath to calm myself which in turn allowd slightly more warmth to reach me. 'There. See? Calm will help you here, in your own mind, in your memories.'_

_My memories? I let out some chirps of confusion when I tried to ask that._

_'Yes, though you must trie to remember the good times.' said the voice. 'It will help you find out why the AllSpark had given you an optic.'_

_Good times? What do you mean?_

_'You will find out, since though I might help my children survive they must need to find out the reasons why things have happened the way they have.' the voice responded._

_Since, everything happens for a reason. I thought._

_'Correct.'_

I jerked upward into wakefulness as soon as that last word reached my ears. Something came from my mouth, a mixture of a sparkling chirp along with the semi whine of a small hyena puppy. I whipped my head around, seeing as I no longer was in the back of Rachet's alt mode but in a soft cream colored bed in a small brown painted wall room. The sound that released from my mouth seemed to bounce off the walls and the only window in hear and slap me in the face.

"What the heck was that noise I just made?" I gasped. "And where am I?"

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened, a blonde haired woman appeared a kind smile drawn on her face with releif when she saw me awake. Which then she opened the door the rest of the way. "Good you're awake, and well." she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She stepped in, that's when I notice a light pink dress in her arms in which she set on the end of the bed I was on when she reached it. "I'm Sarah Lennox, you're staying at my husband's and mine's farmhouse for a few days until there is a new base."

I blinked then leaped up with bright glee. "You're Sarah Lennox." I said with a smile. "I've been wantng to meet you I've heard you were so nice."

"I didn't think my husband talked about me." she chuckled.

**..Kiki..**

I groaned when I woke up again, pain seeping through my body like thick tablespoons of cough syrup sliding slowly down my throat. Good thing was-Scalpal was gone, bad thing was though-I could barely see and wanted nothing else but to die. Where was that damn ball of light when I needed it? I turned my head to the right to see if there was anything that could tell me what the creepy little scientist medic had done to me while I was out or maby a hint of what he'd done.

There were torn up wires from some of the cybertronians scattered on here as were little human doctor nettles. I shivered. Nothing worse than getting shots, except for maby being Scalpal's expirement toy.

_I see you are awake now._

The words flashed by my eyes just two seconds before the ball of light appeared and began hovering over me like a human over a topless animal cage or some small animal pin. It seemed to just look down at me with the laughing satisfaction obvious in its glow when it looked at me all weak and tied up.

"Oh now you return." I hissed.

_Yes now I return. I am happy to see that the electricity from the AllSpark finally reached you, means now I won't have to wait as long._

"Wait as long for what?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

_Dear girl, can't you see it? _came the reply along with the slightest whisper of a chuckle reaching my ears. _It is obvious, just look at the change _in _your arm._

I growled and turned my gaze from the ball of light to turn to my arms, both were covered in new and old scars from being cut up by Scalpal. Neither bled anymore. Thank goodness. And neither seemed to have any fresh injuries, but both had pain that made my arms feel like they were on fire. This pain steadily moved from my fingertips, all over my hands, up and down my arms, and then beginning to spread from my heart to all over my body.

Felt like a disease was trying to eat me, like a parasite was trying to hollow me out and leave behind the disease that would disintergrate my body with it's fatal ability. I let out a choked whine that was muffled by me biting into my lower lip.

"You are confusing, there is nothing different about my arms except the pain." I growled, then added with a wince. "Pain that is growing stronger and is spreading quickly."

_I said in. Not out. Try seeing what I mean as soon as you are released from this medbay and sent into..._

The words trailed off then fadded away, followed by the ball of light leaving as well. I blinked in confusion but realized that the medbay doors had slid open and in came Megatron with Scalpal on his shoulder. "Zis little femme, has the power. She is useful to uz." Scalpal was saying.

"Yes, I know and not just because she knew where the Arc was." Megatron growled with a smirk. "At least not any more anyway."

"Yes, ve vill be able to do more wth zis femme, now more than vefore." Scalpal laughed.

**A/N:**

**What do ya'll think of the chapter? Is it cool? Is it not? Why not tell me. You see I am going to start ignoring this fanfiction whenever I get no reviews on chapters. So not to make it sound like I actually forgot but that I'm ignoring it, I'm telling ya'll this no reviews no updates, no idea what ya'll think no going to update (since I'll just say everyone hates it). Hope I didn't sound annoying to ya'll (most likely did, but oh well). Until next time...!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Hello here is a quick update since I might not update for a while...considering my family pileing me up with art requests (draw an owl as a DJ, draw my baby nephew, make a bambo sculpture picture thingy, draw my Transformers character surrounded by cybertronians she had killed on cybertron, and some other things) Lots of work to do on the art. So have fun with this quickly written chapter.**

**~Chapter 15: Half a Year~**

..Time Skip= 6 months later..

I sat perched quietly on the fingertips of the Decepticon who had helped Star-loser beat the Autobots some months ago; I had finally found out his name just two days after Scalpal was done expirementing on me three months ago. What is the 'Con's name? Well his name is quite obvious if you ask me, since it fits him like a cannon fits Ironhide. Steelclash. Isn't that name awesome? And doesn't it fit him? I think it does, considering he is an awesome fighter and is super duper fast. Almost as fast as Blurr. Steelclash though talks normal unlike Blurr...well when he does talk. He barely talks at all.

Kind of like right now. I've been trying to get a conversation out this mech ever since he picked me up from the medbay-which pretty much is my bedroom- about five seconds ago. I looked up at his optics, which now have turned red orange.

"Hey why did your optics turn red-orange?" I asked in my not so innocent curious voice, known as my normal voice.

Steelclash gave me a point-zero-one-five second look before going back to ignoring me as if I was nothing but a cybertronian rat. Those things are annoying, good thing my job lately has been to practice my aim by killing them. Which reminds me, on our way down the hall as I watched us pass the dead bodies of said robotic rats the ball of light appeared.

_Another meeting with Megatron I see, Kiki. _the words flashed by my line of sight much faster than normal.

"Yup," I muttered really softly. "And I see you're in a good mood. Mind telling me why exactly?"

_Ah yes, almost forgot to tell you I beleive it is time for you to give Megatron a plan to use instead of one of his failures. _

I nodded with an inward smirk. "I was just thinking of doing that, considering all the plans that he has come up with have failed miserably and have us moving to Mount Everest in two days."

_Mind giving him more information?_

"I'm pretty sure that's what he wants." I said.

Right when more words were coming to view from the ball of light I was dropped from Sleelclash's hand into Megatron's. Megatron wrapped his claw fingers around me slowly, reminding me if I don't do as I was told I would die a painful little death. Oh joy! I looked up into his half destroyed face with a look of boredom though fear still boiled inside me and sent adrenline coursing through my veins. Where to run. Can't run I'm in someone's death grip. Where to hide. Sorry self still in someone's death grip.

Need to come up with a plan to save my hide! Ding ding! There you have I'm acting like an inward coward but still acting like a brave little pet to Lord Megatron. "Hello Lord Megatron" I said.

"Ah so my new pet still hasn't joined Starscream with his plans to take over." Megatron greeted sarcastically.

I laughed. "You mean Star-loser, not a chance Lord Megatron. And even with having knowledge to help with winning I beleive 'Screamer would most deffenently lose and be threatened to be killed again by you."

"You still have yet to share all your knowledge with me?" Megatron snarled, squeezing me. "Either share EVRYTHING you know or die."

"I was going to," I choked and wheezed out. "I can first tell you a better hiding place than Mount Everest that the Autobots and humans will never be able to find you." pausing a moment I waited until the grip around my now bone thin form was loosened. "Go to the center of the largest Savana in Africa, there only animals will be around and no humans or energon detectors."

Megatron's metalic mouth began to curl upward so I continued. "You can remain there without worry at all. Another part to stay "out of the spotlight" is to make small raids as if you are planning something, say send one to three Decepticons to do so. But make it seem they are both not scared at all but also as if they knew they were going to lose." his grip lossened more. "I suggest allowing them to take a spy with them...say me? I am pretty sure Ironhide has been wanting to squash me for six months now. Let the suspiscions grow let them either think ya'll have gotten what ya'll need out of me and that it is a trap or that I snuck along to watch a nice fight."

"Oh so you just want to leave?" he chuckled softly with an evil smile. "And what makes you think such a plan would work?"

"I find a way off base as if I was scarred from being here," I answered and added in my mind. Or scarred from being with Scalpal, creepy little feild medic. "You send someone to capture me then I give you what I know and then the cycle starts all over again...differently every time though."

And that was a fast short little story of how I got here. I peared out from behind the slab of concrete, it had fallen off the building years ago during some battle or war that had happened in this little city. It still had some radioactivity in it-not sure if I care if I get ill from it or not- so the humans had not come. Though three of the Autobots had come after getting a signal from a nearby energon detector from a healthy nearby city.

The three Autobots were, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Optimus and man were they fighting good with the four 'Cons who had been pretending to be putting something important together for Megatron. Starscream did a great job at being a bossy bitch or BB while Steelclash, Blackout, and Skywarp just ignored him but did as they were told at the same time. I squinted in curiousity when Sideswipe managed to slash a rather important tube of energon open from Steelclash's side making energon spray everywhere.

Steelclash though was fast to duck before his head was slashed too and spun around on the ground, he brought a minor sword out to cut Sideswipe's legs and bring him down while Steelclash himself got up quickly. Sideswipe tried landing a hard kick somewhere into his apponent's lower part of his body like the legs or something as he himself got p too. Only problem was that an awesome plasma cannon was aimed at Sideswipe's spark chamber within a mille second. Sideswipe sat crouched halfway up and with a look of pure anger on his face plates, Steelclash had a blank unemotion filled expression though with the slightest bit of a smirk.

_"Funny how twins are killed the exact same way." _ Steelclash said speaking in cybertronian to Sideswipe, the ball of light translated for me.

My eyes widened and not only did Sideswipe yell in pure anger but so did I. I leaped out and screamed at the top of my lungs in that exact fight's direction I'd been watching. "You fraggin, fucking, bastard! How could you kill Sunstreaker? I-"

The rest that came from my mouth was very ugly colorful words from both Cybertron and earth in all sorts of languages. Sideswipe though speaking like me was lashing out as fast as lightning and leaving behind deep gashes spraying bright glowing blue liquid like waterfalls in Steelclash's armor. My little appearence had ironhide blast Starscream in one of his joints before turning to me.

Ironhide was about to step toward me but my little distraction gave Starscream an advantage so he punched ironhide in the back of his head. "Optimus!" Ironhide shouted when he lost his balance.

The mech who's name was called turned, Ironhide shout my name and pointed while he brought a kick straight into Starscream's torso. Optimus looked at me, then yelled something in Cybertronian toward Sideswipe. About now Starscream yelled retreat in English and then all of them transformed and flew off; I stood very still and very quiet on jell-o legs. How could Steelclash kill Sunstreaker? How? He and Sideswipe. How come Sideswipe couldn't feel that his twin had died? He should havve felt it, an empty bond or at least a destroyed one because of death.

Sideswipe ended up being the one snatching me from the ground, his rage making his grip hard. Ironhide glared at me while Optimus walked over and looked down at me with no emotion.


End file.
